The Titans
by AngelEyes124
Summary: "Didn't Bruce tell you? Your staying with the Titans." He said as he went on picking her luggage trying to avoid her eyes as much as he could. "He What! And don't you dare touch my stuff! God Dammit Richard leave it alone! I am not going anywhere with you! "Look ... call Bruce, he told me you're helping us fix the Slade problem," Richard said.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own anything mentioned in this story o.o**_

The titan's slowly walked back to the Tower, grieving over their loss in battle with Slade.

"Man I can't believe we lost again! I mean that's gotta be like the 10th time!" spoke a cybernetic teen as he and his friends walked in to the Titans Tower.

" I know dude! Slade's really been kickin' our butts! Either we got weaker, or he's gotten stronger, because today we didn't stand a chance…", said Beastboy

"I never say this, but I think beast boy is right, Robin. Something has changed."

I know but, we've been training as hard as we can, I need sometime to think, I'll be in the evidence room if anyone needs me.", Robin said, as he walked on to the evidence room.

Inside the room lay numerous pictures of villains that that Titans had faced in the past, however one wall was fully dedicated to the mastermind Slade. Robin starred at a crumbled newspaper article that laid on top of the ask he asked himself for the millionth time who Slade was..

An hour later...

As Robin worked silently trying to find the answers to his problem, he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in", he said.

"Forgive me for the intrusion, boyfriend Robin, I am merely worried for you" said Starfire.

"No Star, it's fine what do you need?"

Starfire looked straight into his mask wondering what the color of his eyes as she continued in a hushed voice, "Boyfriend Robin, I believe you have worked yourself to hard, perhaps it is time for a break, per-"

"Starfire I can't. Slade's planning something and I want to know what. I need to defeat him, I don't have time for a break right now."

"Please, Robin, can you not get someone to, how do I say it, help out? That way you may rest?"

"I don't know...but I will try" he said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Oh that is glorious! Very well then I shall leave you to find someone who can help the team!" she said as she jumped to give him a hug.

So what do you guys think? I've published the first 10 chapters of this story already a couple years ago..I just don't remember the password and I'm tweaking some stuff around :) Anyways comment please!


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own anything mentioned in this story :)_

_In Paris, France….._

"Forgive me, for the interruption Madame, but I believe that I have Mr. Wayne on the phone, for you", spoke a butler with a strong french accent as he entered a glamorous room.

"Oh thank you Charles, here let me get the phone, and what did we discuss about you calling me that." Said a teenage girl. She had long bleach blonde hair, green eyes, and a perfect tan.

"Forgive me, but I believe I will not be able to process that request of yours anytime soon Madame, now I will leave you to your phone call", The butler said.

"Hello? Bruce", the girl said as she picked up the phone.

"Phoenix is that you?"

"No, it's the tooth fairy. Of course it's me!"

"I see you are in a good mood, Paris doing good for you?"

"I'm doing good. bored out of my mind. but good. I'm actually coming back on Friday"

"That's good to hear. Tim misses you. When are you planning on starting working, Clark has been on my case about you"

with an annoyed voice the girl replied,"I gave him an whole file, with all hideouts I could find in the Kasnia region, and I gave him proof of League interference in the region. The only thing I couldn't give him is information on where Slade was, which I found out as soon as I reached over here, and I called Jon and gave to him! What else does he want from me?"

"He wants you back on the field; maybe that break you took was too long, I have to go, I will call you later. I'll pick you up on friday and I need to discuss something with you. Bye."

"Bye.."

Phoenix put the phone down and started packing.

* * *

In Jump City 2 hours before…

Robin laid on his bed thinking about earlier tonight

Robin POV:

I can't believe Star wants me to get help. Where the hell does she expect me to get help from? What does she want me t do call the Justice league, say that, "Hey I can't take care of some petty criminal so you mind sending someone over here?" There is no way am I doing that. I guess I could call up Bruce, but that won't get me in anything but a fight and a headache. What they heck. I'm going to have to do something.

Normal POV:

Robin got off the bed, and looked at the alarm clock. It read 3:47 am. He sighed and opened up his laptop, trying to get himself connected with the bat. After a few tries he finally found an open connection, and a screen popped up on the screen.

"What the heck! Babs! this thing is freezing over again! You think Phe is trying to get through our something?" said a boy looking almost identical to Robin. He had on a mask and the famous robin costume.

"Tim." Robin said removing his mask so that they boy could see the icy blue azul colored eyes.

"No way! Hey Batgirl, you have sooooooo got to check out who's try-"

"Tim shut up, where's Bruce?" Robin asked in a stern torn.

"Out fighting penguin? I don't know, why do you need to know?"

"Tell him to call me when he gets back"

"Umm I don't think I need to do that Dicky, he's here"

The boy called Tim, turned around and yelled, "Hey Bruce, Richard wants to talk to you!"

Bruce Wayne came up on the screen dressed as Batman and said, "What?"

" Ever heard of a man named Slade, and don't say no, I've seen restricted files on the batcomp"

" I know who he is."

"Well he's decided to make a permanent residence in Jump, and I need help fi-"

"Fine, pick her up from the airport on Friday, I will tell you the time later, she will be on the international flight arrive from Paris."

"What? Who the hell she?"

"You want someone, you get the best I can give you"

"Best you can give me? Seriously Bruce? I ask for help and you give me random girl?"

"Let's put it this way, she was trained to fight league, she's the perfect weapon to fight people like Slade. Oh and Richard she could beat you blindfolded in less than 30 seconds probably."

"Ok I get it, she's good can I at least know her name?"

"No."

_Ok so when they are referring to the league , they mean League of Assassins or League of Shadows( whichever one you prefer) Just to let you know i do stick to original stories and stuff i just add my own twist into it. The incident with Tim hasn't happened yet, and I'm not sure if I am going to put it in the story, I am still deciding. As for Jason, there's no Jason in the story, I figured it would complicate things beyond the point where i can handle it._

_Oh and This Girl Phoenix well here's her background or some part of it: Her Full name is Phoenix White, She is an adopted daughter of two wealthy billionaires ( who are murdered by Slade) She has mega superpowers : she controls air, earth, fire, water, she has powers like Raven except much much stronger,and she flies. She's been trained by Batman ( fully trained) so she's almost as skilled as him when it comes to martial arts and yada yada yada._

_So what do you guys think so far?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Friday afternoon…_

"…and that's why we celebrate earth day," The titans heard Robin say as he entered the common room with his hand around her waist

"Oh hello friends! I believe boyfriend Robin has some very important news to share with all of us! Do you not Robin?" Starfire said with excitement in her voice as she flew towards the couch. She had a big smile on her face; relieved that Robin may just get over his obsession over Slade.

"Star's right, I need to talk to all of you. it's important" Robin said.

Beastboy and Cyborg immediately paused the video game and looked up at him, and Raven put her book away giving her attention to the leader.

"What's up Rob?" Cyborg asked

"I don't know what time, but we are adding on a new member to the Teen Titans"

"So who is this new member huh? Is it a girl? Is she hot? where's she going to living? Is she be an honorary titans?" Beastboy asked, his eyes wide open with anticipation.

"Beastboy I'm ignoring part of that and I don't mean we are going to have an honorary Titan, I asked someone to send someone over here to help us fight Slade. Unfortunately, that someone had to tell the Justice League, and now she is staying with us and is going to be in charge when it comes to fighting Slade and or any members of the League of Assassins. As for who she is, I have no idea. " Robin said, murmuring the last part.

"Booh Yah! We are getting a new member on the team! Awesome! Ain't that right Rae?" Cyborg said.

Raven who had gotten back to reading her book replied in a monotonous voice, "Yes very exciting that the Justice League thinks we cannot handle some Villains and our leader incapable of leading in some fights. no offense robin. I just hope she's not going to be a pain"

"Forgive me friend Raven, but I believe this new addition will be truly very exciting now if you excuse me I must get ready to partake in the journey of the mall with Robin", saying that Starfire left the room to get ready.

"Yea and I got to work on the T-Car so yea later grass stain", saying that Cyborg left the room.

Beastboy yawned, and walked out of the room saying, "Well I've got nothing to do, so I'm going to sleep if you need me wake me up"

With Beastboy and Cyborg gone, Raven and Robin where the only ones in the room. The room filled up with an awkward silence and Robin left the room to contact Bruce.

* * *

In Robin's Room…

As Robin entered the room he heard the soft buzz of his cell phone. "Perfect timing", he muttered. He walked over to the dresser and answered it.

"What Bruce?"

"Her flight arrives in 2 hours, through Virgin Airlines. be there."

"How am I supposed to know what she looks like?"

"You'll be able to tell when you see her. Bye."

With that Batman hung up the phone, leaving Robin to his thoughts

* * *

At the Airport 2 hours later….

Robin drove to the airport in a black Lamborghini. He drove the car to the international airport section and parked the car into the pickup area of the virgin airlines. Robin took of his mask and put on his trademark Richard Grayson sunglasses as he stepped out the car. He gazed at people trying to find out who the mystery girl was. Soon enough his eyes flashed with recognition as he found himself starring at a blonde girl. She was wearing a high-waited black skirt with a sheer white shirt. She was holding a Prada suitcase, and on her shoulder was a Chanel purse.

Robin POV:

I stepped out of the car, already fed up with Bruce's puzzle. There were so many people here; I doubt that I could even find one person I knew. I started scanning the crowd, trying to find if any of the faces looked familiar. Finally my eyes landed on a girl with blonde hair, and emerald green eyes. I could only say one word as memories started to swarm around my head. Phoenix. She was standing there starring at me with hatred in her eyes; I couldn't blame her it was my fault. I took a deep breath, gulped, and started walking in her direction.

_So What do you guys think so far? is it terrible? or is it good? please Review and if you have any suggestions for the story let me know :) also thanks for all the people who reviewed the story :)_

_Oh and something i forgot to add in, like i said earlier i like to change stuff around, so I made Phoenix part of the Justice League, and she's high up as in she's with the main 7? is it?_


	4. Chapter 4

Phoenix POV:

Great flight was late, and I don't see Bruce or Alfred, wonderful Phoenix. I suppose I can just get a private to gotham if no one shows up. if no one shows up soon. I started looking around to see if I could find Bruce or Alfred, when my eyes landed on a certain spiky haired, black sunglasses guy. Richard. My eyes instantly filled with tears as the memories rushed into my head.

Flashback:

Gotham…

Phoenix laid in bed covered in nothing but a sheet. She turned around to face beautiful azul eyes staring at her.

"You're such a creeper sometimes, you know that?" She said giggling as Richard put his arm around her waist.

"Well in that case you're in love with a creeper"

Two months later...

Phoenix stares at the magazine sitting in front of her. The title in bold letters read _Boy Wonder Dating Teammate! Robin and Starfire spotted at the Prince's Gala kissing!_

From behind she hears a soft voice, " He left us... He's got a new family now Phe..I think he's really gone this time..."

(Flashback Ends)

* * *

Normal POV:

"What the hell are you doing here?" Phoenix asked trying to keep emotion out of her voice as Richard approached her.

"Didn't Bruce tell you? Your staying with the Titans." He said as he went on picking her luggage trying to avoid her eyes as much as he could.

"He What! And don't you dare touch my stuff! God Dammit Richard leave it alone! I am not going anywhere with you!

"Look ... call Bruce, he told me you're helping us fix the Slade problem," Richard said.

"Fine" Phoenix replied as she went on dialing Bruce's number.

"You landed already?" said Bruce

"Yea, and I am standing in front of Richard, who's saying I'm working with the Titans now?"

"Phoenix they are having trouble catching Slade so I recommended you."

"Is this what you wanted to discuss with me...Bruce you should've told me earlier.."

"i know. I'm sorry. I just didn't know how too. Look you don't really have to work with them on all missions. You can come and go as you please, and you'll be in charge on anything related to slade or the league of assassins. Please. He's taking over Jump. They need you.."

Phoenix groaned, and replied, "Fine, I'll call you later. Tell Tim I said sorry."

She hung up the phone, and gave Richard the signal to go.

As they sat in the Lamborghini, White streams of energy appeared around Phoenix covering her entire body for a second or two and then disappeared. By the time they fully disappeared her Bleach Blonde hair was turned in to long black hair. Her greens eyes became blue, and her outfit changed from skirt and shirt to black skin tight stealth outfit with a golden phoenix in the middle. She had on a black utility belt, and mid-leg black leather boots


	5. Chapter 5

By the time they came back to the tower it was already late, and all titans but Starfire were asleep.

"Oh Joyous! You have arrived! Please tell me new person? What is your name? How are you? Where do you come from? Do you have powers? If so, what are they?What is your favorite color? And would you like to be my friend?," Starfire said, to Phoenix with excitement.

"Umm...my name is Phoenix, not so good, thanks for asking, I'm from Paris, yea I do. There's a bunch but mainly I can control earth, fire, water, air, telekinesis, sorcery, healing, and astral projection. Oh and I can fly. blue, and sure?" Phoenix answered.

"Oh glorious! New friend Phoenix! We can go to the trips of mall, put on the up of make! And share secrets!" Starfire said as she gave her a hug.

"Um… ok?" Phoenix said not to happy about the situation.

Phoenix POV:

This is so awkward, how the heck did I become friends with the Richard's girlfriend? Well she seems nice; guess I could give it a try.

"Why don't we take your stuff to the room?" Richard said, trying to break the silence.

"Sure," muttered and Robin led me into the dark hallways.

I cannot believe this; I have to spend the rest who knows how long with the person whom I love, who absolutely hates me. Slade's been only been caught like 10 times, and most of them have been by the Batman. There's no way I can help them send Slade to jail. I can fight him and win but not send him to Jail even if I do; he's just going to bust himself out. I'm going to have to find another way to get rid of him.

"Well here we are" Richard said as he stopped next to the gray door, "I know it's not engraved like the other ones but you are not staying on permanent basis, so it works, but umm…anyways the code is 1328, and make yourself at home I guess."

"You expect to me to make myself at home, while I'm living with you?" I said with an annoyed tone.

"Look as long as you're on this team, we can't be like this so get used to it"

"Let me get one thing straight with you Dick I hate you. So this whole working together thing for us is not going to work. Understand?" I said lying on the first part.

I walked into the room and shut the door on him. The walls were a dull gray color, the wall on the left side, was fully glass, with a switch for a drop down curtains to come down, when needed. There was bed in the middle, with white sheets, a white pillow, and white comforter. Behind the bed was a small bathroom enough for a shower, sink and toilet. Across from the bathroom was sliding door closet

Over all the room was way too small for me. In my head I thought over the words, es cella est ut plumbeus, ut vegrandis, non-meus penicullus. Planto is via Volo mei; The room immediately started to change. The size of the room grew immensely, It because big enough to fit 4 normal size bedrooms. White colored walls with a glass base started appearing. The walls split, the room into 3 different sections, and one living area, with a contemporary sofa embroidered with lime green design, there was a glass table with silver metallic curved in legs on top of a white fur rug. On the two sides of the sofa were two white colored chairs. One of Sections became a bathroom, a powder room, and a Jacuzzi. The sink was black marble with dulled silver taps. Another of the sections became a walk-in closest with a sitting area. And the Last room was the bedroom. It had white walls with a brown wooden base. The bed was circular with black comforter, a silver sheet, and black pillows. Inside that section was a tiny make up area, and a window bed.

I made some minor adjustments like making the glass appear on the entire wall not a portion of it, and such, and finally I was satisfied. I placed all my things in the right areas using my powers as I got out my laptop and started entered the JLA mainframe. A few seconds after requesting a call Green Lantern's face appeared.

"Hey John, where's Superman?" I asked

"On a mission, why you need something?"

"I don't but he told me to contact him once I'm 'settled in' I guess to give me more info on what's going on over here? Not that I need it"

"yeah probably, by the way how exactly are you settled in?

"Terrible. I hate this place so much!" I said exaggerating my tone a bit.

"I figured, Clark is going to end up needing you eventually so you won't be stuck there for that long"

"Yea that's not going to happen, Bruce made a deal with Robin that I can leave whenever, however long I want no questions asked, as long as I come back if Slade attacks."

"In that case good luck Phoenix, I've to go Vixen and I are going out, Bye see you at the meeting"

"Yea bye and good luck" I said.

I closed my laptop and decided to get some sleep for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal POV:

The next morning Phoenix woke up by a commotion outside. By the time she got ready and walked to the common room it was still continuing on.

"Meat!" yelled a man whom she assumed was Cyborg

"TOFU!" yelled Beastboy

"Meat!"

"TOF-…"

"Do they do this everyday?" she asked a girl with a blue coat, whom she thought was Raven.

Raven looked up from her book, looked at the boys, mumbled, "Yes" and went back to reading.

"Quiet!" yelled Robin, "Now we have 2 Stoves, so Cyborg make meat on that and Beastboy make your tofu on that! And I swear if I hear one more word from either of you…"

* * *

The two boys shut up instantly and there was a peace in the common room for a few seconds, until Beastboy noticed Phoenix. He turned towards Cyborg and whispered, "Hey Cy, is that the help we are getting? She looks a lot like Phoenix" Cyborg looked Phoenix, said, "I think it is BB."

"Hey Robin, you want to introduce to us your new friend?" Cyborg asked.

"What? Oh ya, Phoenix come over here", He said " Raven, BB, Cy this is Phoenix, I already told you all why she's here so I don't think we need to repeat that."

"Dude you didn't tell us Phoenix was working with us! The Phoenix! Omg!" Beastboy said.

"Hello friends! Is toda-" Starfire said, until the signals cut her off

Robin rushed over the computer, his mask narrowed as he read the name, in a harsh unruly voice he turned around the face his team and said, "It's Slade"

* * *

By the time the Titans reached the warehouse there was an army of Sladebots in the front. The titans started battling trying to get inside. Unfortunately there were too many bots and they surrounded all of Titans. Phoenix found an entrance and ran towards it, fighting off whichever Sladebots came in her way.

She entered the entrance and found two water line tunnels, taking her chance she flew to the one on the right

Meanwhile with the Titans…

Robin saw Phoenix run towards an entrance, and told his team, "Hey guys I see an opening I'm going to go in it and you guys keep these things distracted." He started fighting off the Sladebots harder, trying to make his way through the entrance.

With Phoenix…

Phoenix finally came to a dead end. She realized that there was a room on the other side, and fazed herself through the wall.

With Robin…

By the time Phoenix had gotten herself through the wall, Robin entered the opening, and started running through the left tunnel.

_Well what do you guys think so far? Keep Reviewing please! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

"I expected you to come here sooner, Daughter." Slade said, turning around to face her.

"I'm not your daughter Slade!" with that said Phoenix jumped into action fighting Slade.

Both of them erupted into a fight, throwing punches, and kicks at each other. Phoenix transformed herself into her normal self, with blonde hair, as she continued to fight.

"My, my haven't we got a mouth, is that the way you act to someone who raised you for years?"

"Raising someone for their first three years of their life doesn't mean that you are their father, especially when you killed my real one." Phoenix said, becoming more and more vigorous as she fought.

"Deny it all you want but you're still my daughter Phoenix, and you will always be, good luck in this city daughter" Slade said. He then took some pellets out of his utility belt, threw them on the floor creating smoke. Phoenix guided her way through the smoke trying to find Slade but by the time the smoke cleared out, Slade was already gone.

With Richard…

Richard ran through the tunnel until he came through a steel circular door. He placed a small device in the center of the door, and blew it up. Robin ran through the door following 2 muffled voices. As he got clear they grew clearer.

"Deny it all you want but you're still my daughter Phoenix, and you will always be, good luck in this city daughter" He heard Slade say. He ran faster, however by the time he reached the room, Slade was gone, and Phoenix was standing there, examining the room.

* * *

"Where the hell did he go? I heard his voice", he asked.

"Do you not notice the random puffs of smoke floating around, and him not being in the room, he disappeared idiot." She said with annoyance

"There's nothing here, he must have teleported out or something. So lets go."

"No, I know how he works, The League of Assassins do not use teleportation. there has to be something over here, some panel or something, you can go if you want to I'm not coming." Phoenix said, going back to examining the wall for any cracks. She moved from the walls to the floor, when she found a bolt lying on the flor. She bent down to pick it up, when she realized it was attached.

"I'm staying" Robin said.

Phoenix rolled her eyes and continued to be amused by the bolt.

"Ri- Robin come look at this." She said.

"What?" He said. Robin walked over bending over examining the bolt.

"It's attached. It wasn't there when we started fighting. The boarding underneath is loose too." Phoenix said. She got up and used her powers to push down on it, causing a large portion of the flooring to cave in. underneath the floor, was a small one man tunnel. She jumped inside it, and signaled Robin to come join her.

* * *

They walked a good mile when they reached a cave entrance, inside their lay a chair and a large computer..

"Looks like an evil version of the bat cave doesn't it?" Robin said to himself.

Phoenix walked over to the computer and attempted to hack the server, while Robin started to look around the place.

Slade's face came up on the screen a few minutes later

"Well, well, well, congratulations daughter, you have proved yourself again, and you my apprentice well done fighting your skills have improved greatly." Slade said. His mask was on but you could easily tell that he was amused by the sighting.

Robin walked over to the screen, his body completely rigid. "What do you want Slade?" He said.

"Nothing at all Robin. I just wanted to give my daughter a proper welcome into MY city." Slade said. As soon as Slade finished there was a flash on the screen, and it cut out.

Richard POV…

"Nothing at all Robin. I just wanted to give my daughter a proper welcome into MY city." Slade said. Daughter? Is he talking about Phoenix? That makes no sense. I looked at her waiting for an explanation for what I had just heard. Instead she turned around on her heals changed back to her alter ego and started walking out of the room. I followed her thinking about how Slade emphasized my city. He's planning something big. I just hope we can figure it out in time..

* * *

Normal POV…

By the time Phoenix and Robin got back to the other Titans, they had already destroyed most of the bots and there were only a few left, which Phoenix and Robin took down easily.

The ride back home was fairly quiet, due to weariness of the Team.

"So…did we lose?" Beastboy asked.

"No. Slade was planning the entire thing. He knew I would be there. He planned the entire thing out just to agitate us. We'll get him next time don't worry ," Phoenix said. She gave Beastboy a comforting smile and went back to gazing out of the window.

That was the only conversation that went on in the car. Raven read her book for most of the ride, and Cyborg and Beastboy unusually quiet. Robin kept making secretive glances at Phoenix. Starfire, who saw this, got jealous and started glancing with Robin.

As soon as they got out of the car, Robin asked Phoenix to meet him in the roof in 10 minutes


	8. Chapter 8

On the Roof:

Phoenix P.O.V:

By the time I got on to the roof, he was sitting on the edge, staring at the ocean; His back was laid on to a metallic box cube. He seemed relaxed, for the first time in 3 years he seemed relaxed. I smiled and walked over to him.

"So why did you want to see me?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

He stared at me for a few minutes, and then chuckled.

"I think that's probably the nicest thing you've said to me Phoenix" he said. I smiled and said, "Don't ruin it Dickhead, now what did you want?"

The calmness from his face disappeared. He seemed stressed out a little worried too.

"Slade. Why did he call you his daughter?"

Of course I should have expected the question. I sighed; I suppose hiding the truth from him isn't probably the best idea right now. I figured I'd just do what he always does, and said, "It's a long story…"

Unfortunately for me he didn't quite get the hint.

"We both have time"

* * *

_Meanwhile with the titans..._

"Dudes! OMG! You know what I realized?" Beastboy asked, randomly. He was laying upside down on the couch.

"That you have no brain" Raven replied in a monotonous voice

"I do so have a brain! But that's not what I realized; Phoenix's powers are just like Raven's! Except Phoenix's are white!" Beastboy said.

"Does that mean friend Phoenix is from Azerath as well?" Starfire said.

"That's not possible Azerath is gone remember. Besides no one on azerath but me had these powers." Raven said.

"Alright so how can you explain her powers? She said she didn't know where they came from remember. Maybe Rae you weren't the only one with them?" Cyborg said finally interested in the topic.

"She has a lot more powers than those alone. If she was another person to have those type of powers, and judging by the power's strength she'd have to be in charge of the…" Raven's voiced was lost, as she realized what this meant. Her eyes widened with fear as she ported out of the room.

* * *

On the Roof….

Phoenix POV:

" I don't even know the exact story, but whoever my real parents were... they abandoned me when I was baby. I know what your thinking and I'll tell you in a sec. Anyways they placed me in the Rhine. Apparently Slade found me floating in the water, realized I was 'special' and took me in. He was secretive back then too so I didn't really know what he did. I stayed with him for three years. The last night I was there, I was playing around and of course opened up entrance to his lair I guess you could say.I found documents about people he had killed, guns, ammo and all this other crazy stuff and supposedly I panicked and tried to run away. He caught me. He beat me up badly and somehow I managed to escape. Slade told me all of this if you're getting confused..so yeah..He said I teleported out. I ended up in alley, where mom and dad found me; I don't think I remembered anything when they found me. The whole thing is a huge blur for me and they never mentioned anything about finding me... Anyways they got my DNA tested and the odd thing was it said that I was their daughter. They obviously took me in after that and you already know the rest, they said I was living abroad with my grandfather and I finally came back and stuff. But that's the reason he calls me his daughter, he thinks that he owns me because of it." I said. I looked the other way, heating up my face trying to dry out the tears.

"Phe…I…. why didn't you tell me?" He said, he sounded more disappointed then shock.

"When we were going out I didn't know about it, so there wasn't exactly a way to tell you."

"I never understood why Slade killed them...but now it makes sense. He killed them because he wanted you didn't he?"

"Yeah...they wouldn't tell him where I was.."

* * *

With Raven:

I teleported into my room, trying to find the book of azerath, I found it lying slanted a shelf. I quickly grabbed it, and said," take mihi ut is locus, tergum in preteritus, ut is eram etiam alive take mihi ut azerath" Bright light surrounded me as is flew through it.

* * *

On the Roof…

We starred at the sunset for a few more minutes. There was nothing really to talk about between us, well there was but he had too much ego to do it.

"I'm sorry" He said suddenly. I was completely shocked, so much for the ego he had.

"For what"

"I did a lot..cheated on you..left without saying goodbye..we didn't even really breakup..i just left"

"Richard please...I've tried so hard to forget everything..especially that night.."

"I know what I did was wrong..I should've stayed till morning...I just didn't know how to say goodbye to you. You were the only reason why I didn't want to leave Phe.. I thought if I stayed I'd never get out of gotham."

"It doesn't change the fact you still left..you didn't even come back when they died..it was like you started a brand new life a month and threw out any memories we had together"

"I know...I wanted to come back..I really did but we were really busy at the tower and Star and I had just started dating...I know that doesn't help..I'm sorry for what I did Phoenix..please.."

"I forgive you.." I said, in a hushed tone.

* * *

_With Raven…_

I walked into the gold building with a dove sculpted into it.

"Mother?" I called out.

"Yes my dear what is it?" She said.

"I need to know, Trigon why did he not just make a prophecy to make the universe his? Why did he pick earth alone."

She sighed and looked away, "You met here didn't you?"

"Met who?"

"Raven, Trigon did have a prophecy to make the universe his, It was the first child we had. He named her Phoenix, and casted a the prophecy on her, unfortunately that big of a prophecy meant that she would be cursed. At that time, it was said that it was better to be dead than to cursed. So the monks and I tried to .. send her away.. The monks opened up a portal for me, and I placed her in a river. Unfortunately Trigon found out about it, and to teach me a lesson, he removed the prophecy, making it unusable. With the prophecy gone so was the curse, to make suffer more he gave her a portion of all the powers he had possessed at that time. It backfired on him she managed to take most of his powers away instead of share it with him. He even went far enough to give her guardians, he changed her blood into a human with magical properties"'

_well?... is it too much! let me know :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_On the Roof…_

Phoenix POV:

Richard and I stayed on the roof for an hour more talking about our friends and everything.

"C'mon we should go down by now", He said.

"What afraid that you girlfriend might get jealous?" I said taunting him.

He laughed. "She doesn't know about us and I can hear your stomach growling"

* * *

_With Raven…_

Raven POV:

I flew to the common room, finding it a total mess. Great can't even leave Starfire, Cyborg, and Beastboy in the same room for more than an hour. I sighed and asked, "Where's Robin?"

"I believe he is still on the roof with friend Phoenix, may I ask why you are doing the finding of friend Robin?" Starfire asked.

" You know how we were talking about Phoenix's powers, I think Phoenix is related to me, through family…" I said. I starred at their shocked faces, and then flew out of the room.

* * *

_With Richard and Phoenix…_

"So when was the last time all of you hung out with our group?" Robin asked.

"I have no idea I think about two weeks ago", I said, "actually we are going to the old race track tonight, if you want to come?"

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea" He said.

I made my self turn around from staring at his face, and look to the front, only to find Raven flying towards me. She landed a few inches away, put her hood up and practically screamed, "We need to talk now!"

Robin and I stopped in the middle. He looked at me then her, with a worried expression on his face.

"What's going on?" he said.

Raven completely ignored him, and said, "Where did you get your powers from?"

I stared at her; I had no idea to answer the question.

"Phoenix I need to now." She said in a stern voice.

"What's going on Raven?" Robin asked her.

"I think Phoenix is related to me…"She said.

I looked at her in disbelief. "There's no way I'm related to you, I'm human."

Robin looked at us, and said, "Look it sounds like you have a lot to talk about, and I need to go see Star if I want to go the race course tonight so I'll talk to you two later. K?" He walked away with a confused look on his face.

* * *

"Can we talk about this somewhere private, don't really think the middle of this hallway is exactly a place to talk." I said

"Fine, where?"

"My room?" I said, and we both teleported into the room.

"Nice place" She said.

"Was that supposed to be sarcasm?"

"No I mean it, looks…. beautiful, almost royal"

"Oh. Thank You. Now what is this about me being related to you?

"It's a long story, short version or long version?"

"I'll go with short."

"Alright, well you were Trigon's and my mother's first child. He decided to put a prophecy on you that would make the universe his. A prophecy that big comes with a curse, and at that time it was believed that it was better to be dead then cursed, so my mother put you in a river, trying to kill you. Trigon found as a way to make her punish, he removed the prophecy making it unusable, made you human and gave you his powers, or well he planned on giving you some, but you somehow managed to take most of them. And now here we are…" Raven said.

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. The story sounded to match mine perfectly well the part that I didn't know. I finally found my voice and asked, "Ok so say I believe you..how can you prove it?"

"That's a tricky part, there's a test and if you pass it without getting hurt, you're my sister."

"And you thought I was going to get along with this because?"

"I figured you'd want to know where your powers came from."

"I do but...ugh fine!"

"Ok, ready?"

"Yea let's just get over with this."

Raven then spoke a spell; black energy radiated out of her, and covered Phoenix's body. It rotated around her, with flashes of white and black. A few seconds later the white overpowered the black and caused a massive explosion, causing both Raven and Phoenix to be thrown on the opposite sides of the wall.

"What the hell Raven!" I said. Gah stupid explosion! She told me that it would hurt me, not cause my powers to go crazy and mess up the entire room!

"If I told you this, you would've never gone through with it, so I told you part of it." Raven said, and she put her hood down.

"So it's true..we are related?" I asked her.

"power wise at least."

I groaned at the entire situation and put my head down, making my blonde hair fall over. I quickly realized that Raven's little trick had caused me to change back into my actual self, and changed my self back to my superhero self.

"Nice try covering up, but I already know who you are." She said.

"You're not going to say anything right?" I asked.

"No, but I want some answers."

"Fine what do you want to know?"

"Why do you and Robin hate each other?"

I sighed, and said, "Robin and I were a couple for about 2 years. I lost it to him..next morning I woke up and he was gone. He left gotham for you two months passed and he started dating Starfire. And well here we are now." I said smiling. She rolled her eyes as she realized I had used her own words.

"What an ass." She said, "Who is he anyways? "

"Richard Grayson." I said not even caring I was blowing everyone's cover by saying his name. There was something about her that made me trust her.

"So that makes Batman, Bruce Wayne?"

"Yup. Please don't tell anyone or my life is over"

"Right. let's go to dinner."

* * *

_With Titans..._

"Boyfriend Robin, may I ask why you will not eat the meal of night with us?" Starfire asked Robin.

"I told you Starfire, I'm going on with some friends." Robin said.

"Oh joyous! but can we not come? I do not believe it is safe... and are we not your friends?" Starfire said.

Robin glared at her, and replied, "No, i can take care of my self."

"Hey Guys!" Phoenix said as she walked in through the doors with Raven.

"Hey Phoenix" both Cyborg and Beastboy said as they continued to play mega monkey.

"Oh joyous! this is wonderful please are you joining us for the meal of night?" Starfire asked.

"Sorry starfire i have other plans. In-fact if we don't want to be late we should probably leave soon." Phoenix said turning to Robin.

Starfire's eyes flashed with jelousy, and she said, "forgive me i am confused, Robin I believe you said that we couldn't come with you, then why does friend Phoenix get to come?"

"Because star, she's the one who invited me, and I'm not going out as Robin tonight," Robin said,"How long will it take you get ready Phoenix?"

"About thirty minutes if I'm not too picky? you?"

"Friend Robin, I am your girlfriend, I wish to come." Starfire stated.

"Sorry Starfire you can't." he said.

"Listen I am going to get ready see you in a few dickhead" Phoenix said, and then started walking out of the room.

Robin laughed at the comment, and said, "yea sure."

"Friend Robin, I insist on you taking me!" Starfire said.

"Look Star i get the fact your my girlfriend, but I am not going to, nor do I want to take you, sorry." Robin said, and walked out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Robin sat on his room waiting for the time to pass by. He thought about his "fight" a couple minutes ago with Starfire and groaned. He hated fighting with her. He wanted to take her with him but he couldn't. Not without telling her who he was and he wasn't ready for that conversation yet. He opened up a drawer next to his nightstand and pulled out a small vintage photo album from the inside.

ROBIN POV:

This is probably the worst idea I've had, but I do need a way to time past time. Just fifteen more minutes….

What the hell am I thinking…no I can't do this I'm Robin leader or teen titans, I'm not allowed to feel. I groaned and put the album back in to the drawer. I better go; hopefully she's ready by now

* * *

NORMAL POV:

Robin put on his trademark sunglasses and left the room. He walked down the hallway until he found himself in front on a unmarked door and hesitantly knocked.

"Who is it?" He heard Phoenix yell from the inside.

"It's me, umm I mean its Di-Robin" He said stuttering on a few words.

"Oh umm here it's open come in" Phoenix said.

Robin then pressed a big green button the keypad and walked inside the room.

From on of the sections Phoenix came out wearing a black halter top with dark blue colored skintight jeans. Her long blonde hair was put in a high ponytail, and both her hands were placed on her ears as she tried to wear her black pearl earrings.

"Ok I'm so so so sorry, I didn't know it was already thirty minutes yet" She said

"It isn't, but I was getting bored waiting and I figured if I walked into the common room then Star and I would have a fight so thought it was best to go early"

Phoenix laughed and said," wonderful boy blunder what did you do?"

"She wanted to come I said no, and then she started getting all clingy so I said no again and left."

"Wow, Starfire doesn't seem like a person who'd do that…"

"Yea that's what I thought too until now…. anyway you ready?"

"Uhh yea I think so just need to grab my purse" Phoenix said and walked back inside another section.

Robin who couldn't not keep his eyes off her, stared back not comprehending a single word she had said.

"You ready to go?" Phoenix asked breaking him out of his trance.

He blushed heavily and nodded

"Great, oh just to let you know we need to pick up some drinks before we head there. And our betting rate went up the minimum is a 100 now" she said.

"Wonderful, what happened to the days when the minimum was 25" Robin mumbled. And both of them left the room and entered the hallway.

* * *

As they entered the hallway Starfire swooped down wearing a purple strapless top and white skinny jeans.

"Oh joyous! You both are ready come we must hurry!" she said.

"Hurry to where Star?" Robin asked her.

"To where you and friend Phoenix are going of course!" Starfire said.

"Star I already told you, I'm not taking you" Richard said in a stern voice.

Starfire's eyes started to water and she sighed.

"Very well, but if you cannot take me, then why must you take her" Starfire said pointing towards Phoenix.

"Look Starfire I appreciate your concern but don't worry bout it. Richard and I are going together because we need to sort out our differences. He's still all yours…" Phoenix said looking away on the last part.

"Very well, in the case of that have fun!" Starfire said.

"Thanks Star" Robin said, and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

Phoenix POV:

Great why me! Why does he always have to do it in front of me? I closed my eyes trying to stop the tears from flowing. Finally I couldn't bare any more and I said, "You wanna go?"

"Yea sure let's go" He said

With that both of us headed down to the garage.

"So whose car are we taking?" He asked me giving me his cocky smile.

"Well since you want to take yours let's take mine" I said, smiling back mischievously.

He groaned and said, "fine but I get to drive"

"Hell no, I'm driving you can drive on the way back!"

He groaned more and walked towards a white Lamborghini

As we got inside the car he took of his sunglasses and I used my powers to change out of my uniform and get my actual look back.

"I know I should have mentioned this earlier but there's a really good chance they hate you" I said as we left the garage.

_I'm working on Chapter 11 now :) I'll update soon!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I don't own anything mentioned in this story..don't own the titans..don't own the cars..and yeah you get the point o.o**_

"What do you mean they might hate me?" Richard said turning around.

"They don't know we made up and they're pretty pissed about everything that happened between us. Especially Roy.."

"Roy I knew. He's ignored me every time we've met.."

"I'll talk to them, no promises though"

"Thank You", Richard said as he relaxed on the car seat.

The car came to a stop at a gas station. Phoenix began to fumble through her wallet looking for something.

"What are you doing?" Richard asked confused.

"Looking for my fake. I think I left it at the manor.."

Richard chuckled a bit and got out of the car. "How many do we need?"

"Grab whatever you find" She said smiling

Richard gave her a cocky smile and walked inside the store.

* * *

Inside the store Phoenix saw Richard walk up to the register and began to flirt with a worker. Phoenix rolled her eyes and picked up her phone and began to call Roy. After a few rings she heard a voice on the other side

"Wait guys! it's her! Hey you, where are you?"

"Picking up beer, I'll be there soon. Listen..Richard is with me"

Phoenix could feel red haired teen get tensed on the other line. In a curt voice he replied, "Why?"

"We made up..I think. Just play nice? We're at least on good terms, tell the others too. Please."

"Fine. For you. Just hurry up some of us are going crazy in the back" Roy replied laughing. Phoenix could hear someone laugh in the back before the phone cut off.

"Idiots" She said to herself and looked in the front, only to see Richard walking out followed by a worker, both carrying 6 boxes with them. He had a cocky smile on his face as they placed them in the back seat. He thanked the girl and got back in the car.

"Womanizer" Phoenix said jokingly rolling her eyes at him.

"I'm ignoring that, let's just go" He said smiling back.

After a fifteen minute drive, the car entered what seemed to be an abandoned race track. Phoenix pulled in slowly into a pit stop and lined her car with 2 others sports car. Just as she turns off the car a yellow Maserati and a black Aston Martin park around her.

"Lets go" Phoenix said as she got out of the car. Richard sighed and followed her out

* * *

_Richard POV:_

I sighed and followed Phoenix out. I'm not sure what to expect from everyone. Hopefully they don't hate me that much...

"Hey!" I heard Phoenix say, "I brought a surprise guys, oh and there's beer in the backseat before you all start screaming at me" Everyone looked at her and cheered and then their eyes fell on me. The entire pit became dead silent. Roy walked over glaring at me. He stood a feet a apart and said, " I've been wanting to do this for so long." right before punching me in the face. Dang that hurt. I could hear the cheers in the back and Phoenix screaming at Roy about not behaving. I composed my face and turned to face him.

"Satisfied?" I said taunting him.

Roy who had taken a few steps back ran forward and hit me couple more times. 5 times to be precise actually. I fell to the ground after the last punch and he kneeled down beside me said no and walked away.

I heard footsteps coming towards to me and looked up to see Phoenix looking at me. She had this worried look on her face as kneeled down and touched my face.

"Damn he got you hard. Sorry I told him to behave" She said speaking the last part loudly. "Does it hurt?"

"No." It wasn't a complete lie. I have had worse.

She rolled her eyes and told me to hold still. All the sudden her eyes began to glow bright white and white energy formed around her hand as she hovered around my eye. I could feel the coolness of the energy as it started to heal. she did that to rest of the my injuries for less than a minute probably and then I was fine.

* * *

The rest of the night was pretty eventful. I lost all my bets. Apparently that girl can drive better than me. So yeah. 500 down the drain. We stayed at the track till 2 in the morning. Well we got kicked out at two. The old man who owned the track came out with two giant mutant looking dogs telling us to pay or leave. The night hadn't gone as bad as I expected. Roy and I made up. Well Roy now is made at me because apparently he had "dibs" on star. Typical Roy. I missed being around all of them especially her...There was something about being around Phoenix that was different, she had this ability to make you forget about everything and let me just enjoy the moment. Starfire had it too, just hers wasn't like Phe's. Phoenix's was stronger she made it seem easier..She made everything seem easier..

_well what do you think? I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter! let me know if you have any idea for the next few chapters :) especially the next one.._


	12. Chapter 12

_ This chapter is based on episode Deep Six if anyone is wondering__. Most of the lines and everything are the same with just added stuff. Hope you guys like it_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the titans, justice league..and whatever else mentioned in this story o.o_

_**The next day..**_

"Good Morning guys.." Phoenix tells the team as she enters the common room. The rest of the team replies back morning one by one. She walks over to the kitchen area where cyborg had already began to make breakfast.

"Did i sleep through the fight?" She turns and asks Raven who is warming her tea.

"Which one? Starfire and Robin's still going on. The idiots gave up after they realized no one cared"

"Joy" Phoenix replies as cyborg places a plate with toast and a omelet in front of her.

"Eat little lady. All of us already had breakfast." He says smiling. "So what's the plan for today Rob?"

"Nothing really. We haven't had a team practice in a while so I suggest we do that sometime today, other than that the day is free. Why are you asking?" The spiky haired boy says as he walks over to the three of them. "What is your plan for today?"

"I finished making some updates on the T-ship I thought we should try them out" Cyborg replies proudly.

"We can do that first. Phoenix you in?"

"Yeah let me finish eating, I've to go to a justice league meeting later today but other than that I'm good."

"Alright. I need to go do something before we start...we'll meet at the landing bay in 30?" Robin asks the group.

"Nah we'll meet in the basement in 30." Cyborg replies with a smirk on his face. You could tell he was excited to show of his newest improvement to the ship.

"What!? No way that place is creepy! C'mon why do we gotta go there?" Beastboy says lifting his head from the couch.

"you'll see grass stain. I'll see you guys down there" he says before walking out the room.

* * *

_**In the basement**_

As the titans entered the basement one by one they were shocked to see the changes. The old musty basement was transformed into what seemed like a deck. The Titans ship lay covered with the piece of clothing on an open port.

Cyborg cleared his voice spoke "Ladies and Gentlemen I now give you the T-sub! With it's separable six pods it's enough to accommodate the whole team and is not only a plane it's not only a ship but also a... SUBMARINE!" he says removing the drape that covered the ship

"Awesome! I get to drive main!" Beastboy yelled as he started to make his way towards the ship.

Robin yanked him back glaring at him "Not so fast. I get to drive main" He said before running towards the main pod.

"Splendid! Please let us begun the test of training!" Starfire said as she get into her pod

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with" Raven replied doing the same

"Cyborg this is really remarkable. Congrats." Phoenix said taking the one of the remaining pods.

"Thanks girl." Cyborg said as he and beast boy did the same.

"Alright ya'll ready?"

Robin heard a group of yeah's as the ship began to sink underneath the water.

"Begin launch sequence," he said "Main power online."

"Oxygen tanks at maximum" starfire said.

"Defensive systems active" Raven said.

"Twin turbo hydro electric engine purring like a kitten"Cyborg said with a smirk on his face

Beast boy with his feet on dashboard of his pod said "AND you're secret weapon is ready TO ROCK!"

"Only time you qualify as a secret weapon is after you eat a tofu been burrito" Cyborg replies jokingly agitating the changeling

"Uh excuse me but can you breathe underwater? uh-uh. Can you be any fish in the sea? Didn't think so" Beastboy replies with the smirk on his face

"If you idiots are done. I think I might actually have a mission for us. Green Lantern just contacted saying last night 40 barrels of toxic waste was stolen from a US ship last night. The ships captain was the only survivor he said a guy named Trident stole it. Trident apparently them proceeded into sinking the ship. There was still some a lot of waste left on it when it sank."

"What happened to rest of the crew?" Robin asked

"Dead. He threw them overboard.."

"We need to find out what this Trident guy is planning. If it takes 40 barrels of toxic waste I doubt it's environmentally friendly."

"Alright then let's go. Thruster's are a go. Titans Launch." Phoenix replies as the submarine starts to move smoothly in the deep in ocean.

* * *

As the ship moves about the Atlantic, schools of bright fish are seen through the windows.

"Phoenix did Green Lantern give you a location?" Robin asks

"yeah, Cyborg is putting them in now. It's near atlantis"

"ooh wonderous!" Starfire says as she sees the remarkable sight

"If you're thinking their cool, wait till you see me out there kicking butt! First I'm going shark!" Beastboy says transforming his teeth into shark teeth and starting to make noises

Cyborg turns off beastboy's comlink in response.

"Hey! What they? Is this thing on?"Beast boy says tapping the headset. "Cut it out! turn it back on!"

Phoenix giggles a bit and turns his comlink back on. "I actually like listening to his chatter from time to time guys."

"Goodness me! I seem to have accidentally turned off beast boy's link." Cyborg replies with a fake voice

"Could you go ahead and accidently leave it off? Some of us have grown tired of it. You will too Phoenix." Raven replies

"Will all of cut it out. Sonar's picking up something in the distance. Beastboy go check it out." Robin says

"Awesome. Time to do what I do best." Beastboy replies taking of his headset and belt. "Try not to be jealous" he says as he leaves his pod and drops down into the ocean. He then transforms himself into a green blue whale winks at raven and starts swimming on top of the sub.

"He just put on three hundred thousand pounds. I am soo jealous." Raven says to the group.

As the submarine moves forward the ocean floor drops down and the team moves deeper into the ocean.

A few minutes later. A large cargo ship appears on the ocean floor. The ship looks completely abandoned and has a large hole on the side.

"there's our ship. But where's the remaining cargo?" Robin asked

"He probably came back for the remaining barrels" Phoenix replied

"if this dude is bad enough to sink the whole ship. Those barrels could be anywhere by now" Cyborg says

* * *

Beastboy enters the hole in the ship after transforming himself in to a hammerhead shark. As he starts swimming around the inside someone in the shadows appears following him closely.

"We need to get a closer look. Let's take a lap round the ship" Raven says as they start circling around to find any hidden clues.

From the other side. A green scaly fish-man appears with the trident in his hand. He keeps himself quiet as he starts swimming towards the ship.

As beastboy moves around the ship he spots his follower and starts swimming towards him. A slim man with long black haired appears glances at him for a second and then starts to swim away.

"Looks like beastboy found something" Robin says as he maneuvers the ship behind him and starts to follow.

"Trident?" Phoenix asks shocks. "The ship sank a while ago. It can't be him. It could be atlantean. Keep a distance we don't need to cause anymore problems with them."

"Try telling that to him" Cyborg says as the ship continues to follow the chase.

Far behind the ship the green scaled man with the trident follows them into the ocean. He comes closer to the ship. Points the his trident at the ship as a bright laser like light emerges from it and hits the submarine"

The submarine wobbles. "Looks like Trident found us!" Cyborg says looking behind to see a mutant half fish half man looking straight at them before coming closer.

"We need to attack. I'm going in. You guys get the ship away from here before it suffers anymore damages" Phoenix says as she leaves her pod and puts a bubble around her face to let her breathe.

* * *

_Meanwhile with beastboy_

The chase continues as he transforms himself into a faster sea animal to catch up to his follower

* * *

_With the Titans_

Phoenix begins to swim towards the Trident as he fires another shot at the sub. She blocks it and reflects the shot back at him. He dodges.

"Cyborg! Bring us about!" Robin says "Raven get ready to fire!"

The ship turns around to see Phoenix and Trident throwing beams at each other. Trident notices the ship turns and fires another beam at the ship. This time hitting the ship.

"Fire now!" Robin screams,

"Ready? Go." Cyborg tells Raven. When all the sudden starfire spots him on her side of the ship

She gasps and says. "He is there!"

"No, he's on this side" Raven replies looking above her as he swims above her

"What? He's still fighting Phoenix." Robin says confused

"It's him!"Cyborg says as he gets the closer view outside his window.

Trident points his weapon at the titan once again and fires as the sub tries to lose him.

"He can't be at three places at once! Head for that-" Robin starts to say when cyborg interrupts, "The engines are fried. We're going down. Fast"

"I'll slow it down" Phoenix says trying to lose Trident. She looks away trying to find the ship when a beam knocks her out.

* * *

_Meanwhile with beastboy_

The follower sees the ship going down and warns beastboy telepathically.

"Your friends are in danger"

"My friends are in what? Whoa how did you say that" Beastboy replies stopping as he tries to find the ship. "Dude how did I say that?" He asks even more confused now.

He spots the ship and starts swimming towards it. "Hey! Ok Hero time!" he says as he transforms into sword fish to swim faster. He sees phoenix sinking and slows down to help.

"I've got her!" he hears in his mind and he continues to swim towards the ship.

"This is my big chance to prove I'm the.." he begins to say as a man with a blue suit passes him and goes towards the ship ... "best"

He turns around to see phoenix headed his way as well.

The ship still under attack continues to sink to the ocean floor as trident keeps hitting it with beams. The man in the blue suit hits the trident from the back and trident disappears as if it were a projection.

Another trident appears; him and the blue suited man began to fight. Phoenix ignores the fight and continues to swim towards the ship. white energy surrounds the entire submarine at she pull it away from the ocean floor.

* * *

"Dang it's too heavy for me. I need help." Her eyes began to glow bright white as she contacts beastboy telepathically. "Tranform into a giant squid and see if you can bring them up. I'll help. I just can't do it alone."

"How did you do that! Seriously can everyone do that!?" Beastboy replies as he turns himself into a giant squid.

The man in the blue manages to lose trident and calls for two blue whales to help with the ship using some sort of mind waves.

"Hurry beastboy. I'm losing control." phoenix says

"I got it! i got it!" Beastboy replies as two blue whales come underneath the ship and start to pull it up.

"Huh?" he says as he stops to watch the view.

"What the heck just happened?" Phoenix says teleporting next to him.

"They got it? How come they got it?" Beastboy asks confused.

The man in the blue appears next to them and says "Because I asked them for help."

"Aqualad!" Phoenix says smiling. She swims over to him and gives him a hug.

"Figures you'd be involved somehow. It's good to see you again."

"You too Phoenix." Aqualad replies hugging her a back.

"What you two know each other? wait you talked to fish? yeah right!" Beastboy says in disbelief.

Phoenix rolls her eyes as aqualad replies, "i'm talking to you aren't I?"

"Well.. I uh.." Beastboy says he fluster's to find an answer. "Technically I'm a squid."

"It's called telepathy beast boy. C'mon we need to go to the sub. Aqualad where did you get them to take it?"

"Follow me" he says as Phoenix and an annoyed beastboy follow.

"Follow me. I can talk to fish" Beastboy thinks in his head as he mocks aqualad.

"I heard that." Aqualad says.

"Who is this guy?"

"Aqualad is close friend. He's aquaman's side..partner. He's atlantean."

* * *

_meanwhile with the titans_

The two whales enter a portion of atlantis and drop the submarine on land. The titans come out the submarine and take in the view. It seems to be some sort of underwater cave. "Beautiful "starfire remarks

"it's not beautiful! it's totaled!" Cyborg says looking over at his new submarine. The ship windows were broke and it looked it like it was barely being held together.

"Where are we?" Raven asks

"The warehouse." Aqualad says as him, Phoenix and Beastboy enter the cave on an ice bridge that Phoenix moves towards land.

"I told the whales to bring you here." Aqualad says as walks towards Raven.

"Okay. Uh. thanks" raven replies blushing, as she tries to look away. He's hot she thinks in her mind.

"yes he is." Phoenix says to her telepathically. They glare at eachother before Starfire interrupts them.

"Oh yes! truly truly truly! Thank you so much for saving us!" Starfire says clearly starstruck by his looks as well.

"He saved you!? HELLO! I was there too! you know!" Beastboy says agitated already at the site.

"Oh right that's why I had to get into the water?"Phoenix says.

" You stopped trident from hitting us with that shrimp fork? and fought him!?" Cyborg says messing with him

"Way to go!" Robin says joining in

"Well I was gonna uh.." Beastboy says flustered again

"I'm Aqualad, sorry I didn't get to introduce myself earlier." Aqualad says he walks up to them. "Atlanteans..We try to keep a low profile" he says as him and beastboy shake hands

"Right..that's why last year you entered surf stage and messed with our waves. To win by keeping a low profile" Phoenix says mocking him.

"Good Job. Don't think anyone even noticed you." Beastboy says already not liking the teen.

"You're from atlantis?" Raven asks trying to ignore his looks

Aqualad nods. "And so is Trident. I don't think Aquaman would want the league involved into this mess."

"Since when does Aquaman ever want the league's help. Anyways that's why we're here. He said the league can't be invovled not the titans. So recon. tell us about Trident" Phoenix says as she creates small stools for everyone to sit on by bending the earth

"He's the worst criminal in Atlantis." Aquaman says as he sits. "with an ego to match. Trident thinks he's perfect in every way. So he thinks he can do what he wants."

"What does he want with the toxic waste?" Robin asks

"No idea, but whatever it is, It will be bad for both our worlds. He's gained some kind of new power. It's like he can be everywhere at once all the sudden."

"Noticed that"

"As long as we're after the same guy, maybe we can help each other?" Aqualad continues.

"Whoa!" Beastboy says freaking out. "Hey no! We're good" pushing Phoenix and Robin out of the way so he can face the atlantean. "We've the whole trident thing under control! Besides I'm sure that there's a school of clownfish somehwere that need your- uh!" He continues until robin puts his hand in front of his mouth stopping him from talking. "Team meeting now" Robin says

The titans move of to the side and began to talk amount themselves.

"We're at the bottom of the ocean." Raven says

"Our sub's swiss cheese." Cyborg says

"And we cannot breathe water"starfire says adding on more reasons.

"Can't Phoenix do that white energy thing and take us out of here?" Beastboy asks hoping the the answer is a yes.

"Um..side note. Trigon's weapon isn't of earth. It's thanagarian."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning her power's are shot and she's already weak. She can't take us out." Raven says

"There's something about thanagarian weapons that are very lethal to any form of magical..including me. sorry I'm out for now. I trust Aqualad enough to ask him for help. I've worked with him before."

The group breaks of and robin says, "We'll take any help you can give us!"

"Let me see if I can get that submarine fixed for you. Tramm!"

The hole opens up and fish like creature comes out speaking atlantean. Him of Aqualad have a conversation and then tramm runs towards the sub to fix it. "Tramm's amazing with mechanics he'll get that ready in no time." Aqualad tells the group. He walks over to the the edge of cave and continues "And while he's doing that I'll track down trident."

"What! No! I'll track down trident!" Beastboy says pushing him out of the way

"I said I got it!"

Well I got it too! infact I can do it better! move out of the way"

Beastboy and Aqualad starting fighting trying to decide who tracks down the villain.

"unbelievable" Phoenix mutters and she walks towards both of them and pushes them away from each other. "Fighting isn't going to help" Robin says walking over to them. "now get out and search"

"both of you." Phoenix adds on

"I usually work alone." Aqualad says.

"yeah? well so do I?" Beastboy replies

"You do not! You work with a team!" Aqualad says pointing at Robin

"So do you? Now stop fighting. Every second we waste Trident gets farther way. Go find him."

Aqualad glares at beastboy and then they jump into the water.

* * *

"So what do we we go while they go do that?" Cyborg asked

"Wait. I need to contact the Justice League tell them about the new developments." Phoenix says walking away from the titans

"What the new developments? We found ship? we lost trident? we're back to square one."

"Trident's atlantean, making this into an international incident...Aqualad is helping us, and I doubt his mentor knows that... And Trident has a thanagarian weapon on him somehow, meaning aquaman's been lying about thanagarian weapons not being present in atlantis."

Phoenix put her hand on the comlink in her ear and continued to talk

"Phoenix to watch tower. "

" This is wonder woman. What's going on?"

"The toxic waste Lantern had me look into: Turns out the thief is atlantean. We don't know what's he planning- still working on that but I thought I should let you know."

"I'll inform Aquaman see if he can provide some clarity on the situation"

"Diana there's more. We ran into aqualad he's helping us track down trident"

"That's interesting. Aqualad has been missing up for two months now. Aquaman and him had a falling out. He's been on his own since then. Aquaman's been trying to find him he contacted the league about it a few days ago."

"Don't tell him about it yet. Let me talk to Aqualad find out what's going on before we involve aquaman into this."

"Alright. Keep us informed on the Trident situation. I can send some help if needed."

"No we can handle it. I'll let you know though. There's one more thing about the situation that doesn't seem right"

"What is it?"

"Trident's trident. it's thanagarian."

" That's impossible. Aquaman has denied the existence of thanagarian weapons in Atlantis"

"Guess he lied."

"No. I will send superman in to examine the situation. till then we cannot make any assumptions. Aquaman is still one of us."

"K. Make sure he doesn't interfere with us though. Keep me informed. Phoenix out."

_I've the rest of the story done. I just thought it was too heavy to put it all into one so I'll upload the remaining into a separate one in the next few days :)_

_Review! :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_I do not own the titans or Justice League_

_With Beastboy and Aqualad.._

After entering the ocean beastboy transformed himself into a squid and the two of them started to make their way back towards the sunken ship. After swimming for some time. Aqualad stopped and pointed to his left. "I searched that region yesterday. We'll start over here" he said telepathically before swimming in the opposite direction.

"Look I'm sure you're some kind of local hero, but I'm REAL hero from the big city. So just let me call the shots" Beastboy said confidently. he then transformed into a dolphin. "Try to keep up."

The green dolphin than swam around aqualad, as he showing off before picking something up.

"I'm picking something up on my sonar. C'mon!" Beastboy said before swimming away.

After swimming for a bit,a group dolphins emerged from the opposite side and began to swim around Beastboy. Aqualad stopped and smiled to himself. "Congratulations. You found other dolphins."

"I knew that" Beastboy replied trying to play off the situation

Aqualad swam up the dolphins and sent telepathic waves towards them. The dolphins then swam away.

"They told me where to find Trident. Try to keep up" He said amused by the situation before swimming off.

"Oh I'll do better than that" Beastboy said as he began to follow aqualad.

The two of them began to race each other towards Trident's location. As beastboy raced in front aqualad saw trident's shadow emerging in the water.

"beastboy! stop!" He called out

"What's the matter? am I too fast for you?" Beastboy said as he crashed into Trident himself. He swam a couple steps back and looked up

"Hey. How's it going?" He asked

"Keep your thoughts to yourself. You fool!" Trident said as he glared the green swordfish in front of him. He then aimed his trident at Beastboy. Beastboy quickly swam out of the way before the beam could hit him and hid behind a rock. Aqualad then attack Trident and pushed him over the a cliff.

"Oh no you don't! This time he's mine!" Beastboy says as he watched Aqualad take the lead. He transformed himself into a great white shark and swam towards the two of them.

Trident appears behind beastboy and once again tries to hit him with the beam. However, beastboy notices him and takes the trident from his hand breaking it in the process. Angered, Trident attempts to grab beastboy's fin and beastboy transforms himself once again to a squid. He coils trident around his tentacles as they continue to fight.

On the other side. Aqualad and another trident are in a battle equally matched as Aqualad tries to take the weapon away from him. Eventually Aqualad overpowers him does a flip throwing Trident off and taking his trident. He then breaks it into half.

* * *

_With beastboy..._

Trident manages to gain the upper hand on the green squid and throws him towards aqualad.

"Incoming!" Beastboy warns before covering aqualad's face

Aqualad quickly removes the tentacles from around his face and glares.

"I said incoming."

Aqualad looks the other way to find Trident going into a cave.

"He's getting away." he says as him and beastboy begin to follow him into the cave.

As they enter the cave, trident vanishes.

"Hmm"beastboy says positing one of his tentacles around his face to make it seem as if he thinking.

"Where were you back there!?" Aqualad asks angrily

"Where was I? Fighting Trident! By myself!" Beastboy screams

"You barely laid a tentacle on him! At least I managed to break his weapon!" Aqualad says annunciating the last part.

"Dude. That's the just wrong. I SO broke that for you!"

Suddenly both of them here noises from deep within the cave as they see two yellow glowing eyes staring at them before disappearing into the cave.

"There he goes!" Both of them say pointing at different directions.

"I saw him! He's that way! I'm right. You're wrong. End of story. You don't believe me? see you later!" Beastboy says before starting to swim away

Angered Aqualad responds. "I'm telling you this way. You wanna go that way? be my guest. But I'm going to catch Trident!" before swimming in the opposite direction.

* * *

_With Aqualad_

Aquland enters an area with multiple hydrothermal vents. He maneuvers around them carefully as they keep erupting. As he continues to swim, trident emerges from a cloud of vapor that the vents created and attacks aqualad.

_With Beastboy_

"Pretty Boy. Know it all. Show off. Thinks He's so-"

"Worthless scum! You cannot defeat perfection!" Trident. says as he interrupts Beastboy's rant about Aqualad. The green squid turns around the face the Trident.

Shocked. Beastboy asks, "How many of those fork thingies do you have!?" noticing trigon carrying his trident once again.

Ignoring the comment, Trident attacks Beastboy using his trident. Beastboy swims around the white beam and tries to get away from trident as he keeps attacking. As Trident comes closer and tries to poke the green squid, beastboy transforms into a turtle to protect himself. After failed attempts at breaking the shell, trigon hits it with the beam and beastboy begins to fall down to the floor.

"I will win." Trident says as he stops to admire the small defeat. "I always win! I am superior!"

Suddenly a large green crab claw appears from the dark and grabs the hold of Trident's weapon. More of the crab emerges from the dark and it says "And I thought aqualad had a big ego!"

* * *

_Meanwhile with Aqualad..._

Aqualad falls to the ocean floor after being shoved from the back by Trident. As he attempts gets up he sees Trident coming towards him with his weapon pointed at him. He quickly rolls over to avoid being impaled by the trident. Noticing him move away Trident quickly tries to hit him with the trident's beam. Aqualad once again moves again and attacks trident from the back, kicking him in the head. Trident falls down and his weapon is thrown several feet away by the attack. Trident gets up quickly and begins to swims towards the trident and aqualad joins him. Reaching it first, Trident grabs his weapon and begins to swing it at aqualad as aqualad moves out the way. As they continue their fight, Trident corners Aqualad in front of a vent and tries to impale him once more. Aqualad grabs the hold of the trident only a few inches from his face and tries to push it away. Both of them struggle as they attempt to put the trident in opposite directions. Finally aqualad pushes the trident down and moves away as the weapon and trident fall into a vent just before it erupts. Thinking the villain is gone, aqualad enters another air pocketed cave where he runs into beastboy. He jumps onto the land and begins to walk towards him.

"I just saw Trident!" they both say at the same time.

"No, you didn't!" they say once more together.

"Yes I did!" they say together again.

Getting agitated by the situation, they both say, "Cut it out!" angrily.

"I don't care what you saw", beastboy continues pointing his finger at Aqualad, "I fought Trident!"

"That's impossible!"

"Ok Dude! What is your problem?" Beast boy says he tries to attack aqualad. Aqualad stops him by placing his hand over beastboy's forehead so he cannot come closer.

"What is your problem!? We're supposed to be on the same side, but you treat me like an enemy!" Aqualad responds back.

"I don't need you on my side! This was my mission until you showed up!" Beastboy says angirly still trying to come closer. He then moves Aqualad's hand from his face and continues, "You think you're soo cool, but I've got a news flash for ya! You're not better than me!"

Shocked Aqualad responds, "I don't think I'm better than you!"

"You don't?"

"Maybe you're better than me! Who cares?" Aqualad says. "I just want to catch Trident and to do that we need to stop fighting and start working together." Aqualad then begins to walk away.

"Working together...Aqualad!" Beastboy says as an idea comes to him. Aqualad turns around to face him once again. Beastboy walks towards him and continues, "What if there's more than one trident?"

"Don't be ridiculous? How can there be more than-"

"I know, but what if there is. If he found a way to copy himself he can be at two places at once! There wouldn't be just one trident, there could be" Beastboy continues until he's interrupted as a orange slob falls on his face. Both Aqualad and beastboy look up to find large eggs attached to the cave's ceiling. Inside the egg it looks as if Trident is growing.

"Thousands..." Aqualad says he realizes the situation.

"Whoa.."Beastboy says shocked by the sight

"One Trident is bad." Aqualad continues

"This is..." Beastboy starts to say when a group Tridents appear from the shadows and say "an army" together before they run towards them.

* * *

Both Beastboy and Aqualad quickly run towards them and begin to fight. Both of them work quickly as they begin to defeat the tridents. As two of the tridents fall when beastboy attacks them he is attacked by another trident using his weapon and is thrown towards a machine. The machine reads 'HATCHING SEQUENCE BEGINNING" as it begins to malfunction

Beastboy turns around and reads to the sign. "Hehe. Whoops.." He says as he laughs nervously. Just as he's trying to figure out a way to stop it, Aqualad crashes into the machine as well. Both of them turn to the front to see the group of Tridents have already recovered and are ready to attack.

"Great..."Beastboy says

"My brilliant plan is already a success" One of the trident says

"If one of me was perfect.." another starts to say and his sentence is finished by another who says, "Why not make more?"

"You can never have too much of a good thing." Another one says continuing the one sided conversation.

"Once my army conquers atlantis," another begins to say raising his weapon and again the sentence is finished by another trident that says, " I will declare war on the surface world! Every one of the planet will bow down before me!"

Then all of the them repeat at once, " And praise my perfection!"

"Any bright ideas?" Aqualad whispers to beastboy quietly.

"Just one. Try to keep up." Beastboy replies smiling

Turning back to the tridents he continues, "So! if you all are perfect which one of you is the best?" he says emphasizing the last part.

"I am!" all the Tridents respond

"huh?" they all say looking at themselves confused.

Aqualad getting the point continues beastboy's plan. "C'mon you can't all be the best. One of you must be better than the other", he says.

"I am the orignal! I am the best!" one of the tridents says.

"You are not the original!" another one says, as all of them say "I am!" together.

"Nonsense you inferior fools!" one of them begins to say, "I am perfection" he continues as all the tridents turn to face him getting ready to fight him " I am Trident." Then all of them erupt into a fight and begin to attack each other.

Aqualad and beastboy watch the fight amused at the sight. After a couple minutes all the Tridents lay on the ground defeated

"Great Idea!" Aqualad says to beastboy

"Kind of got it from you..now we just have to stop those clones from hatching"

Both of them turn to the machine and read it. The machine reads, 'HATCHING SEQUNCE. 0:00:02' and the clock begins to countdown till it reaches zero and a messages appears on the screen 'BEGIN'

As the two of them look up at the ceiling, thousands of Tridents begin to come out of the eggs. The clones fall to the ground and get ready to attack the two of them.

Beastboy turns into a rhino and begins to run through the clones making the fall to the ground. Him and Aqualad make their way back into the water this way and begin to swim away. The trident's follow.

* * *

We can't let them escape! We have to find some way to seal the exit" Aqualad says telepathically to beastboy

"Right now, I'm just worried about getting to the exit"

As the leave the cave, a T-ship emerges and shoots lazers at the entrance of the cave, blocking the exit.

"Yes!" Robin remarks from inside his pod.

"Boo Yah! Blasters work like a charm! Nice repair job Tramm!" Cyborg exclaims

"Good thing Trident likes himself so much, cause I'm thinking he won't see anybody else for a LONG time" Beastboy says to Aqualad telepathically.

The titans and aqualad then make their way back to the tower.

* * *

_At the Titan's Tower._

The T sub pulls into the dock and the titans begin to climb out one by own as aqualad swims up and jumps onto the deck.

"We need to talk" Phoenix says, tilting her head to the side; signaling him to speak to her privately.

Aqualad follows and they both go into a corner

"Where the hell have you been? When I contacted the JL earlier they said you left Aquaman and have been missing!" She screams at him not caring if the other are listening in.

"I don't want to talk about it..please.."

"Garth. You. have. been. missing. Aquaman's worried sick about you."

"Right."

"He called the league for help, Wonder woman was going to call him and tell him you're ok"

"he what? no she can't. I'm not ready to talk to him yet..." Aqualad says panicking. "Please...I can't go back to atlantis just yet.."

"You can't just live in a cave either...what are you going to do?"

"He's going to be a Titan." Robin says walking up to them. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. But after all the help you gave us today, consider yourself an honorary Teen Titan." Robin says as he hands over a communicator to aqualad. "As for the living situation, you can join Titans east permanently. If you want?" He continues.

"Take it. I'm not letting you live in a cave." Phoenix responds from the back with her hands folded.

"Thank you..I don't know what to say" Aqualad responds taken back by the situation."

"We couldn't have done it without you." Robin says.

"Right back at you. It's good to know there's people up here I can trust." Aqualad says. He then turns raven and starfire and says, "Good bye Raven. Starfire."

"It was..nice meeting you" Raven says blushing heavily.

Aqualad then turns to beastboy. "What can I say dude? You're the best." Beastboy says

"Nah, you're the best" Aqualad responds

"Yeah you're right. And if you ever want me to prove it. I'm always up for a race" Beastboy says cockily.

"Just try and keep up."

* * *

Aqualad then turns to Robin, "So where is this Titan's east?"

"New York. I'll take you there today." Phoenix says walking towards him.

Aqualad nods. "Thanks...You've always been understanding, but you're going against the Justice League this time."

"So Superman will hate me for a few days, I'm used to it. Most of us understand how Aquaman can be, I just hope you and him can fix it, nothing good ever comes out of running away" She says speaking up at the end so Robin can hear her.

"I'll have to talk to him eventually. I will. Maybe you should let him know I'm okay at least.."

"Of course. We can go whenever you're ready."

" I'm ready" Aqualad says looking at the ocean.

Phoenix smiles and puts her hand on her com-link.

"Phoenix to watchtower."

"This is J'onn Phoenix."

"J'onn. I need teleportation to watch tower for two"

"May i ask who the second person in?"

"Aqualad. I hope that is not a problem" Phoenix says nervously

After a few seconds of silence. "It isn't. Teleport in 5." J'onn says and the two of them are teleported to the watch tower.

_So what do you guys think? :) The next chapter will be a little League of Assassins centric. Review! I'm open for new idea too :) So let me know please!_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I don't owe teen titans or the justice league o.o**_

_**At the Watchtower**_

The two new titans phased through and appeared on two silver circles.

"That felt so weird" Aqualad said as he looked around

"You get used to it." Phoenix replied smiling. Phoenix looked up to see superman fly down and meet them.

"Good you actually remembered to come for a meeting once." He said as he came to a stop.

She stuck out her tongue and started to speak, "umm ya..I need to go drop him off at Titans east. Can we meet later?"

"How later? Meeting is about the league of assassins. It's important." Green Lantern said as he flew down to join them.

Phoenix stopped smiling and with a serious face asked them to give her 15 minutes.

"Fine." Superman says walking away. "If you're late. I'm not letting you in."

"If you're late. I'm not letting you in" Phoenix repeats mocking superman.

"He's just ticked off for some stupid reason. Don't mind him." says Green Lantern. "It's good to see you Aqualad"

"Hi"

"We've created space for you if you want to stay here till you're ready to go back to Atlantis." Green Lantern continues.

"Actually, He joined the titans. I'm taking him to New York." Phoenix says.

Green Lantern stares at her for second. "Can I talk to you? Alone."

Phoenix nods and they step a few feet away from Aqualad.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lantern asks.

"Okay here me out. Aquaman can be a pain most of the time and it sounds like they got into something big. He's not even ready to talk about it. If he stays here Aquaman will just drag him back to atlantis. Robin asked him to be an honorary titan and he was living in a cave so we thought it would be best if he you know joined different forces"

"He's still under Aquaman's care. We can't just pick him up and place him somewhere else. Superman already told him Aqualad is helping you. How do you think he'll react?"

"Horribly. He'll hate us. But he's already always like that so whatever. My logic works. He needs a break when he's ready he'll go back. Just give him time?"Phoenix asks

"Fine..Take him. Do you need us to inform Titans East"

"Robin said he's going to talk to Speedy about it"

"Ok. Go."

Phoenix nods her head and begins to run towards the teleporter. "See you in 30!" She then grabs Aqualad and pulls him towards the teleporting machine.

"Stand on the circle" She says as she does the same. She then turns to a worker and tells him to teleport them to Titans East.

* * *

_With Titans East_

As they begin to appear in the common room of the Titan's East tower. Speedy jumps from and begins to walk towards them

"About time! What took you so long? I couldn't go help the team because I had to wait on you" He exclaims and points his hand towards Phoenix.

Phoenix walks towards him and slaps him in the face. "THAT is for last night. You get a shut up for right now"

They continue to bicker for a few seconds.

Aqualad tries to contain his laughter at the sight. He takes a deep breath and walks up to the two of them. "Hey I'm Aqualad."

"Speedy. I'm the captain." Speedy says as they shake hands.

"No he's not. Bumble Bee in captain. Speedy is..well we don't really know what he is" Phoenix says jokingly at the last part.

"Fine. I'm CO-Captain. Satisfied birdy?"

"Honestly I've no idea how you're ever qualified for that but oh well, anyways I can't stay long. Aqualad's going to be joining you like you already know. There's nothing much else to say." She says messing with her hair.

"Awesome. So what can you do" Speedy asks aqualad

"Um control water, talk to fish nothing to major"

"He's downplaying it. He's got super strength, he's practically half fish, he can control water and he's learning sorcery." Phoenix says as the two boys stare at her

"What? You're terrible at introducing yourself" She continues

"Awesome! The rest of the team is out fighting a low life right now, let's go there and you can show us your magic" Speedy says

"Sure. Sounds like a plan"

"I can come if you guys need help?" Phoenix asks Speedy

"Nah go back to wherever you were. We can handle it. Just teleport us there"

"Well then. Fine. Where too?"

"South entrance of GW Bridge."

"k." Phoenix says as white energy streams surround the two titans and teleports them out.

Phoenix thens walks over to the large window and stares out the city. "God I miss this place" she says as she continues to look at the skyline. After a few minutes she then places her hand on her ear activating the com link and begins to speak.

"Phoenix to watchtower. Teleport me."

"10 seconds." a voice replies on the other side

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1" She countdowns and then teleports back to the watchtower.

* * *

_At the Watchtower_

Phoenix looks up and sees Flash and the martian at the control desk talking among themselves. She then flies up to meet up.

"... I'm just saying, a day out could do wonders for you big guy. Especially a day out with me" Flash says pointing to himself.

"Hey" Phoenix says before the martian can reply back

"Iced Mocha?" Flash asks handing her a drink.

"Please. I'm starving. I'm taking it thanks." She says grabbing the drink from his hand. "When are we going to the meeting?"

"I'm waiting for Mr. Terrific to come from mission and take my post." J'onn replies staring that countless tv screens. Phoenix turns around and watching Justice League members spanned out separately on each screen fighting villains or helping with natural disasters. She whistles.

"We're busy today" She says

"Damn I hate it when it gets busy down here" She hears from the back as Mr. terrific enters the control center. "You guys go ahead. I got it"

"Thanks Mr. T" Flash says before running off to the meeting.

Phoenix and J'onn start to fly up after they thank him and leave the control center. "Which wing?" Phoenix asks J'onn

"East. We're late. Do you mind just teleporting us there."

"Not at all" Phoenix says before they both are surrounding by white energy and disappear.

* * *

_At the meeting_

J'onn and Phoenix appear next to Batman and Flash as they begin to walk into the room. Batman stops as he sees Phoenix and waits for her to catch up.

"Hey." he says turning to face her.

Phoenix walks up to him and gives him a hug. After a few milliseconds Batman hugs back

"I thought I had a rule against that" He says smiling at her breaking up the hug

"Oh well. I missed you."

"Come to Manor for dinner. Alfred's making your favorite."

"Gladly" Phoenix says smiling as they enter a meeting room.

Both of them walk around a table and take a seat next to each other.

"Superman said this was about the League of Assassins. What's going on?" She asks Batman

"I found out why Slade's been taking over Jump City. Ra's is-" Batman stops as Wonder woman and Green Lantern enter the room. "Where's superman?"

"Talking to Supergirl he should be here any minute" Wonder woman says as she and Green Lantern take a seat around the table. Just as they sit down Superman walks in and takes a seat. "Let's start" He says as he turns on the soundproof system and locks the door.

"First thing on the list is the League of Assassins. Batman take the lead"

"Ra's is planning on leveling Jump City. He's infiltrated the old subway system and has been putting up auto seismic machines around the weakest points" He says as he pulls up holographic maps. "When online, the machines can create enough power to completely destroy the city. We have the locations for most of these, but at this point with the security he has down there, destroying these machines will be nearly impossible"

"When has that ever stopped us before?" Wonder woman responds back.

"How heavy of a security are we talking about?" Green Lantern asks

"There's 20 machines, each machine is surrounded a small base with about 30-40 people They've got a stockpile of-" Batman continues

"That's more than 600 people. How in the world did Ra's Al Ghul manage to get 600 people in that city?"Superman asks interrupting batman

"They must have used the docks. There's been increased trade down that area. When I looked into it though, I couldn't find anything fishy. It just looks like certain companies were building their power in Jump."

"Can I finish? There's more." Batman adds

"Sorry go ahead."

"The machines have been tampered with. I couldn't figure out what was different about until i looked at old city plans. All the machines have been placed near vent that reach the surface. Some of them even go into major buildings including White and Wayne Enterprises. Also Ra's front company recently signed a contract with Cheng Jon Enterprises to work on creating biological weapons. A week ago Ra's ended the contract after Cheng Jon mysteriously died."

"So you think Ra's got some sort of virus in those machines?" Flash asks

"It only makes sense. If we are to stop the demon from destroying this city we must know what biological weapon has been placed in the machines." J'onn adds on.

"It's a form of ebola" Batman says.

"How can you be sure?" Wonder woman asks

"Because Cheng Jon was killed by a new ebola virus." Phoenix says as she pulls up autopsy papers.

"This is bad. This is really bad." Flash says as he puts his head on the table.

"I still don't see what's the problem? Let's just go down there and break the machines." Wonder woman asks.

"We go down there and he could release the ebola into the air if he wanted too. It's too risky."

"We've to go negotiate..." Phoenix says softly

"No way. We aren't negotiating with the League." Superman says angrily

"We may not have a choice. It's too risky to go disarm the machines."

"Batman is Right." J'onn adds on, "The consequences of attacking are too large. The best thing to do now is to contain the situation."

"Let's just vote. All in favor of negotiating raise your hand." Batman says to the group. Slowly Green Lantern, J'onn, Phoenix, and Flash's hand is raised up. That's five counting me. Diana. Clark. You're outnumbered." Batman says.

"Fine. So let's say we negotiate what will he want in return?" Superman asks.

"We don't know." Batman says

"This is too risky. What if he breaks the negotiation?"

"He won't, not if he thinks we can destroy the whole operation. He's invested a lot into it, there's no way he'll risk it." Phoenix says confidently

"So we bluff. The problem with that is if he sees through it we'll have a bigger monster to fight"

"We've already voted. We're negotiating. We can start working on a contingency plan incase this back fires."

"It will backfire" Superman said crossing his hand

"We'll be ready. So get over it." Phoenix says as she closes her eyes and lays back on the chair.

"Fine. Moving on." Superman says looking at Phoenix. "I talked to Aquaman. He's convinced that there is no thanagarian weapons in Atlantis."

Phoenix opens her eyes and tilts her body towards the table. "I still feel like hell because of that stupid trident. It WAS thanagarian."

"Lantern and I we'll take a closer look at the black markets to see if there is anything out of the ordinary on going on" Diana says. Green Lantern nods his head.

"Can we move on? How many things do we still have to discuss?" Phoenix says

"4 more."

"Ugh." Phoenix says as she lays her head down on the table. She picks it up after a few seconds and then relaxes into her chair

"Next. We need to make an action with Huntress."

"I don't see anything wrong with her."

"Of course you don't. She doesn't listen to orders."

"We told her not to go after Mandragora. She didn't follow her orders. We are lucky to have intercepted in time and saved his life."

"Ok but we got him out of there. What's the big deal?"

"She. could. have. killed. him."

Phoenix groaned and zoned out as the argument began. She stayed mostly zoned out for the remainder of the meeting as well. After two hours superman finally ended their meeting and the members started getting up to leave.

"Dinner. Tonight." Batman said to her as he walked out.

_well what do you guys think of the whole plan and all? I'll get more of the titans's part into it in the next chapter :) thank you for the reviews and keep reviewing please? :)_


	15. Chapter 15

_I don't owe anything mentioned in this chapter o.o_

_At the tower..._

"Hey!" Phoenix says as she is transported into the common room. She looks around and sees everyone but Robin in the room. Beastboy, transformed into a green cat is sitting near Raven's legs and trying to get her attention by purring and rubbing her leg. Raven continued to read her book ignoring the green cat. Cyborg was in the kitchen area cooking and talking to starfire as she pets silkie. Starfire notices her and flies up to her giving her a bone crushing hug.

"hello friend Phoenix!" She says not letting go. "We have missed you!"

"Um..I was gone for only 4-5 hours?" Phoenix says trying to get out of the hug. "Starfire I can't breathe"

Starfire instantly apologizes and lets go. "Tell us how did the meeting with the league of justice go?"

Before Phoenix can respond, they see black energy surround beastboy and throw him into cyborg, who accidentally knocks over the food he was cooking.

"Ah MAN! Why couldn't you throw him somewhere else? Now i gotta start all over again" Cyborg says disappointedly. Beastboy now transformed into his real self slowly gets up from the kitchen floor and rubs his head. "Oww" he mutter to himself before laying down again.

"I didn't want to eat that." Raven says as she closes her book and walks out of the room.

"She totally digs me" Phoenix and Starfire hear from the kitchen and smile to themselves.

"Starfire. Where's Robin?" Phoenix asks hoping she'll forget about her first question.

"Boyfriend Robin is in the evidence. He has asked that none of us disturb his as he is very busy."

"Right. Oh well" Phoenix says as she walks up to cyborg who is still cleaning up the mess. She asks him if he needs some help and he nods.

Cyborg who is still trying to mop up chili from the floor sees it begin to float in air going up and then into the sink. He looks up at Phoenix and she takes a seat on one of the chairs.

"You didn't even move a finger! how did you do that?"

Phoenix shrugs her shoulder and says. "it was small i didn't have to use anything but my mind to do it."

"Thanks lil lady." Cyborg says as he pulls out another utensil.

"But I did nothing?" Starfire says she walks up to the two of them

"I was talking about Phoenix Star" Cyborg says and then turns to Phoenix, "I gotta find you a nickname."

"Oooh! I shall help!" Starfire says excitedly and begins to float.

"Good luck with that." Phoenix says and spins around in her chair out of boredom. "Anyways don't count me for dinner."

"What! oh come on! You still haven't tried my amazing cooking? I'll make you whatever you want?"

"I have tried your food. You make me breakfast"

"Yeah but that's different. Please?"

"Sorry, family dinner tonight. I'll see you guys in the morning."

As soon as Beastboy here's the word family he comes back to the kitchen and jumps onto the seat next to Phoenix.

"I was wondering how you all do that? SO like do you, batman and the other robin just sit in your uniforms and eat dinner, and batman makes the food? Woah...I just got a weird mental picture in my head..."

Cyborg and Phoenix look at eachother and then give beastboy a 'you're an idiot' look.

"Really grass stain. that's what you decide to ask. I've got a better question."

"Ask away." Phoenix replies hoping it's better than Beastboy's question

"Who's Batman?"

Phoenix rolls her eyes and gets up from the chair. "How long have you three lived with Robin? if he's never said anything why do you think I will? I need to go talk to him before I leave. I'll stop by before I go to say bye. See you later." She says as she begins to walk out out the door.

"My question was way better" Beastboy says

"Friend Phoenix, boyfriend Robin wishes to not be disturb." Starfire says.

Phoenix says whatever and then leaves the room to go to the evidence room.

* * *

_Evidence Room..._

Robin sits in the chair and is attaching wires inside a small red sphere. He here's someone enter the code to get inside and quickly empties out the stacks of papers and supplies including the red sphere into a desk. He then pulls out a couple random files and begins to act as if concentrating hard on them.

The door opens and Phoenix enters in and smiles at him.

"I told Starfire to tell everyone I didn't want to be disturb." Robin says with an annoyed tone.

Phoenix shrugs her shoulders and pulls out a chair and joins him. She picks up a file labeled Tokyo and begins to look through it as she begins to talk. "You want me to listen to her? I don't even listen to you. Anyways we need to talk...I know what Slade's planning..."

Robin looks up and his body stiffens.

"It's bad Robin...really bad..." Phoenix looking away.

"Tell me."

"Does this room go soundproof?" She asks looking around at the countless posters and newspapers covering the walls.

"Yeah..." Robin says as he pulls out a small remote. There are two buttons on it one shaped like a bell and he other a lock. He presses both and lays it on the table.

"Now tell me." He says getting impatient

"What do you know about the subway system in this city?

"Nothing much, it serves as a base for the city to be built on and it's been abandoned. Now its mostly low life criminals and the homeless who live there."

Phoenix gets up from her chair and walks towards the wall covered in articles of Slade. She finds multiple newspaper articles with the title having to do with two billionaire's being murdered in gotham and puts her hand on one of the pictures on it. She closes her eyes and continues.

"The League of Assassins...their sole purpose is to destroy civilizations who they think have become...dysfunctional..using nature..yeah they work under the demon and are the best assassins the demon has and all but that's their true purpose...they do it so they can build another from scra-"

"I know all of this Phoenix...get to it the point." Robin whispers scared of what was coming next.

She turns around and tries to avoid looking at him.

"They found their next target city...it's Jump...I'm sorry..."

"Sorry? no this is good. We have time to prepare for the invasion since we know what they are planning. We can get reinforcements. Patrol the cities. We'll just have to work over-"

"Stop..Richard..please.."

"What do you mean stop? We need to tell the others about this immediately." Robin says getting up and starting to look for certain files in a cabinet near the desk

"Richard we found out too late...They can attack anytime they want they're ready." She takes a deep breath and continues. "They're using the old subway system..they've attached these machines that can create massive earthquakes to the bases of the main points all around the cities..there's more before you start..they've also managed to get their hands on a new strain of ebola..they created it..and we think when the earthquake happens it triggers some sort of chain reaction that releases the virus into the air..."

Robin closes the cabinet and slids down to the floor.

"F*ck.." He says as he puts his face in his hands.

Phoenix walks towards him and then joins him on the floor.

They sit in silence for a few minutes.

"Why hasn't this happened already...What are they waiting for?"

"I don't know. Batman and I think they haven't got enough of the ebola produced..."

"We have to evacuate..the entire city before they do then."

"It's too risky. If Ra's finds out he could start it right then..with the havoc created by telling the public and everything else he can do..it could just make the situation worse..."

"So what do we do..."

"The League decided it would be best if we negotiated with him..."

Robin doesn't respond for a few minutes and yells "Dammit!"

After a few seconds of silence he begins to talk again.

"If Ra's is doing this, Slade is probably the controlling most of the operation. What if he doesn't back out?"

"Slade's a paid mercenary. All he cares is about getting his money. He'll do whatever Ra's tells him to do."

"How do you even negotiate this? Hey we don't want you to destroy my city so lets work something out? what if he doesn't go for it."

"He will if he thinks we can stop the virus." Phoenix says looking at Robin.

"We're bluffing...who's negotiating this whole thing?"

"It's your city..it's up to you." She says

"You.." He says taking her hand. "you have the most experience with them. We'll go together and you'll negotiate."

"Are you sure?..." She asks looking at him nervously.

"Yeah...I don't trust anyone else but you with this...I'll talk to the titans about it.."

"Okay..We'll leave later tonight?" Phoenix asks

"Why not now?"

"I've to go to the manor for Dinner..I miss Al and Tim. I haven't seen them in more than 2 months. And I can pick up some new leads and tips from Bruce before we leave."

"Oh..." Robin says looking away. Phoenix feels a surge of emotions come of the boy wonder. Feeling bad, she continues hoping he'll say yes. "You should come...you haven't been home in a long time. They all miss you..."

"I can't...I should be with starfire tonight."

Phoenix sighs, gets up and says, "Of course. I should leave. We'll leave at 2 in the morning." She then begins to walk away.

"Phoenix?" Robin says stopping her right before she reaches the door. She turns around and looks at him.

"Do we know where Ra's Al Ghul is right now?"

"Yeah..he's in Yemen." She says before walking out of the room.

Phoenix then walks back to the living room.

* * *

_In the common room..._

"Hey guys help me out, what is a good game to buy right now?" Phoenix says as she walks up to cyborg and beastboy in the kitchen.

"Metro's pretty good. We just bought it the other day. We haven't had a chance to play it though." Cyborg says not looking up from his cooking

"Ok I'll make you a deal give me the game and I'll buy you two whatever you want when I come back." Phoenix says smiling.

Beastboy runs out of the kitchen area, jumps over the couch and goes to the gaming area. He pulls out the game and a magazine and page and runs back to Phoenix stopping only inches from her face. He then proceeds to put a magazine page about a white moped advertisement in front of her face.

"I WANT THIS!"

Phoenix takes the paper from his hand and stares at it confused. "A moped? really?"

"Yeah! Chicks dig it."

"Right..." Phoenix says and Cyborg begins to laugh.

"Hey! They do!"

"Okay whatever, when i come back we'll go together to buy it. game now?" She says putting her hand out so he can give it to her. Beastboy hands the game to her and Phoenix ruffles his hair before walking out.

"I'm leaving guys. tell the other bye for me. I'll see you late tonight." She says and teleports out of the room.

_with Robin..._

Robin lays on the floor for a few seconds, thinking over a plan for the impending doom. He puts his knees up and buries his face between them. "How did I not see this coming..." he says to himself. "How..." he repeats. After a few minutes of silence he gets up and walks towards the desk. He begins to shuffle papers around trying to work area up a bit. As he opens a drawer, the red sphere catches his attention and picks it, bringing it closer to his face. "You'll just have to wait.." he says to it before placing it in his utility belt. He then places the papers in the drawer and walks out of the room.

Outside the room he pulls out his communicator and contacts the rest of the titans. "Team meeting in the common room. By the time I get there all of you better be there." He says to them as he begins to walk down the hallway. From the other side cyborg's face comes on the small screen. "Hey we're all already here. Phoenix left though she said she had a family dinner to go to." cyborg says.

"I know. She already knows. It's fine." Robin says putting away his communicator.

_oh by the way those of you who don't know why I chose ebola as the virus. Ebola is one of the rarest and deadliest form of viruses on the planet today, they have never found a cure for it. It causes you to pretty much bleed out of your body and dissolves your organs..yeah gruesome..also some strands have up to 90-98% mortality rate depending on the source you use. Oh and the video game placement is random.._

_so what do you guys think? I think i liked writing this chapter more than the last one..but who knows..haha. Also for the next chapter should I do the story line with Phoenix and Batman at dinner or should I do the storyline of Robin telling the Titans? ... or both? let me know pleaseee ;) THank you for all the reviews, and a special thank you to __**krikanalo**__ for all the reviews! :)_


	16. Chapter 16 ( with Robin)

_OK so i have two chapters posted, one is with Phoenix at Wayne Manor and this one is with Robin and the Titans. Read both of whichever you prefer... p.s. details about the meeting with Ra's are in the one with Phoenix o.o They'll get mentioned again so don't worry if you don't want to read it..but yeah :) I hope they're both good I kept drawing blanks_

_The common room..._

The Titans sat around on the sofa, whispering to themselves about what the urgency was. They hear the _swoosh _of a door open and look to see their leader walk in. Robin walks over to them slowly, his body is a bit hunched over and he looks physically exhausted. On his face is a worried look. Their usual optimistic team leader, looks lost as if he's lost a huge battle. Starfire notices this and flies over to him. She takes his hands and they walk back towards the titans.

Starfire sits back down and Robin takes a seat on the coffee table. He puts his head down and begins to talk.

"Before I say anything, I am sorry. I failed you as a leader and as a titan. My job is to take care of this city and I've done just the opposite of that."

Starfire inches closer to Robin and places her hand on top of his. "You have not. Do not think this way." she says.

"Yeah man, what brought this on?" a worried cyborg asks.

Robin raises his head and sighs, he then continues to talk, " The Justice League has been looking into the sudden increase..in attention Jump has been getting from Slade. Batman and Phoenix think, well they found out the reason.. for those of you who don't know the league of assassins was created to destroy civilizations, so they could build their own utopian version of it. There new target is Jump City." Robin stops and looks at them. He hears starfire gasp. Raven's eyes become wide open and Cyborg and Beastboy look at each other with wide eyes and then other.

"How shall we stop them?" Starfire asks.

"We don't." Robin says softly

"What! Rob you can't just let them them take over the city, we have to do something." Cyborg says shocked by his answer.

"Yeah dude, I mean c'mon let's go kick some butt!"

"What are you not telling us?" Raven asks

"We can't stop them, because we found out too late. They've infiltrated the old subway system. They have machines down that can trigger earthquakes powerful enough to destroy the whole city and to make matters worse, they've got a form a ebola virus that will be released along with the earthquake. Phoenix thinks that the attack hasn't happened yet because they may not have enough ebola or something."

The titans sat speechless in their chairs as they listened to Robin explain the situation and while their faces were covered with emotions, shock and worry stood out to Robin. Scared to continue he lowered his voice and spoke slowly as he started to talk about how to deal with the league.

"Justice League the best way to handle the situation now...is to..negotiate."

Snapping out of the trance like stage, cyborg says, "WHAT!?"

"We don't negotiate with people like that! Hell we don't negotiate in general. What are they thinking?"

"They're thinking that the risk of attacking is too high." Raven says as she begins to analyze the situation in her mind.

"Yeah Cy, if they're ready they could destroy the whole city in a matter of minutes if they catch us even poking around..think" beastboy says.

Raven looks at beastboy and blinks twice. "wow. I agree with beastboy."

"I do not agree with friend Raven and friend Beastboy. I believe we shall attack, if we begin to negotiate with one criminal then perhaps others will think they can do the same. It will make us look bad. We have never let anything stop us, why let this."

"Star's right. we can't just let them win."

"I get what you're all saying. I get both sides. The only thing is that negotiating has less risks, besides it's not in our hands anymore. The league decided-" robin says finally interjecting himself in the conversion before he's interrupted.

"We aren't part of the justice league. We take their advice and help, but since when does that mean we do whatever they say."

"It doesn't. But their decision seems like the best way out." Raven says trying to side with Robin.

"How!? How can we trust a low life to even keep the deal. If he wants he can get what he wants and the destroy the city."

"He won't." Robin says with confidence.

"How can you be so sure?" Starfire asks confused.

"Ra's Al Ghul will keep his word, he's old fashioned, he will not back out."

"I think we should go ahead and negotiate. We can form a plan in case this back fires." Raven says.

Robin nods his head and continues, "Yes. Phoenix didn't mention it but I'm sure the Justice League is already working on something."

"I don't like this man. It's too risky." Cyborg says crossing his hands. Starfire looks at him and sighs.

"I believe we should trust Robin's decision. He must not have made this decision without examining all options." Starfire says.

"I'm in...c'mon cyborg, you have to admit it sounds like we don't have any options." beastboy says nudging cyborg

Cyborg looks at the rest of the team and then Robin. "If this turns about badly..."

"It won't." Robin says.

"Fine. When are we doing this?"

"I...actually the plan wasn't do this as a team."

"I do not understand, if we do not do this then who will?" starfire asks confused.

"Look all you're great, but negotiating with Ra's is hard. You have to be able to pull of this act...none of us are ready for it. Not even me." Robin says. "Ra's respects very few people in the world outside from his trusted circle, and frankly it's not us."

"I do not think respect is needed in this negotiation. Shall we not win by standing the ground?"

"None of you get it. I get what Robin is saying. To do this the demon needs to intimidated for a second, he needs to believe you can defeat him even if it is subconsciously. The only person I can think of who can do this is batman and you" beastboy says looking at Robin.

Robin chuckles and continues, "You had me till the end. While I will be part of it, I'm not the one negotiating."

"Dude you can totally do this! I mean they call you the freaking prodigy!" Beastboy says raising his hands in the air.

"They do?" Starfire asks

"Well I gave someone else the job of negotiating. I'm just going as back up."

"Can we just get to it? Who did you pick?" Cyborg asks still annoyed by the situation.

"Phoenix."

"Makes sense. She has a lot of experience with them and she can stand her choice." Raven says.

"So uh..it's just you Phoenix going to meet him?" Beastboy asks.

Robin gets up and walks towards the window. "Yes." He says once he reaches there. Before he can continue Starfire stands up suddenly and begans to rant about them going alone.

"I refuse to let you go alone with her! We have fought only one battle with her and we do not even know if she capable of doing this. We do not know anything about her. How can you think we shall let you go alone on a mission this important with no back up-"

"I trust Phoenix enough to do this Starfire." Robin says a little loudly to make her stop ranting. "Besides taking all of you would attract too much attention. This is not something we can make public. One titan disappearing looks bad enough, the entire team? no. it's better to do this without attracting attention to ourselves. As for her not being capable enough. She's more than capable enough to do this alone. I just don't feel right not being part of it."

"Please boyfriend Robin..let us go with you..." Starfire asks with a pleading look.

"No. I'm doing this alone. anyone else have any objection with this?" Robin asks looking at them

All Titans but starfire shake their head in unison saying no.

"Perhaps I shall come with? as extra back up?" Starfire asks trying her hardes to join

"No starfire. Let me put it this way, Slade is nothing compared to Ra's Al Ghul. You aren't ready."

Cyborg gets up and puts his hand on Starfire's shoulder. "Robin is we need to make a plan and be ready in case something goes wrong. It's better if you stay here Star."

Disappointed by Starfire begins to walk out the room. "Do what you must." she says before leaving.

"When are you leaving?" Raven asks

"As soon as Phoenix comes back tonight."

Raven nods her head and gets up. "I'm going to go make sure you're girlfriend is ok." She says and teleports out the room.

"I hope you both know what you're doing Robin..because if this ends badly Jump won't stand a chance" Cyborg says

"I know...I hope so too"

_well..what do you guys think? good? bad? horrible?..let me know please :)_


	17. Chapter 17 (With Phoenix)

_Wayne Manor..._

Phoenix parks her white Lamborghini in the garage and walks out. As she does she sees lines of luxury cars parked and begins to walk towards two large double door. She suddenly stops as she realizes she forgot Tim's present in the car. After thinking for a second she shrugs her shoulders and mutters, "I'll just teleport it in later" and continues to walk. She opens the two gold plated wooden doors quietly and attempts to sneak into the kitchen.

Once she enters the kitchen she sees an older man in a butler uniform cutting garlic near the stove. On the stove a there's a pot with boiling water. She slowly begins to sneak up behind him as she comes closer the older looking gentlemen begins to speak. "Any attempts to startle me will be punished with no cookies for months."

Giving up, Phoenix casually walks up to the bulter and puts her hands around him giving him a small hug. "God I've missed you so much Alfred. I hate it there."

"I've missed you as well. The house is just not the same when you are away. There's no one around to control Master Bruce and Tim properly." Alfred says smiling at her.

"Hah right, you've got all of under control Al trust me. Anyways cookies?" Phoenix asks looking around trying to find the cookie jar.

Alfred chuckles, "After dinner Miss Phoenix."

"Aww..anyways need help?" Phoenix says as she walks over to the stove.

"No. Now go. Dinner should be ready any minute and I'm sure Master Tim will be very pleased to see you."

"Where is he?"

"I believe Master Tim has not left his room all day."

"Hah I'll go check on him" Phoenix says. She picks up an apple from the fruit basket and leaves the kitchen.

* * *

Phoenix walks into the main room and begins to walk to the east wing of the mansion. After a few minutes she enters a large living room with two staircases coming down. She begins to walk up the stairs to the third floor. Once she reachers the third floor she enters the second door to left.

Inside she finds a thirteen year old sitting on the bed surrounded by books and papers.

She slams the door shut trying to get his attention. The teen looks up and immediately perks up as he sees her.

"Phoenix! You here! Awesome solve this problem for me " he says handing her a piece of paper and a pencil

"Hey Tim. You missed me? I missed you too!" Phoenix says mockingly and then using her powers throws the paper and pencil at the boy. The boy sticks out his tongue. "Heh sorry..I did miss you. How long are you staying?"

"Just for dinner. I've go to deal with the whole Jump City thing after it.." Phoenix says as she uses her powers to stack all the books and put them away.

"Fail. I was kind of hoping you would stay..It's been super quiet since you left."

"I'm thinking of moving out of the tower and just staying somewhere in Jump till everything settles down over there. Summer break is about to start. You're welcome to join me" She says as she lays down.

"Can't. I'm trying to finish early. I'm taking classes all year, but you should just visit more often" Tim says with a big smile of his face.

"I'll try too. Oh here. I got this for you." Phoenix says as she teleports a video game into her hands.

"Metro. Nice! Thanks Phe!" Tim says as he takes it from her hands.

"No problem. So how's gotham been? Have you been out lately?"

"Not really," Tim answers disappointedly. "Ever since Jason left too...Bruce barely takes me out mostly I'm just stuck in the cave while him Babs go do stuff..."

"I'm sorry..I'll talk to him.." Phoenix says

"Don't worry about it, we'll figure it out later. Are you ready to talk to Ra's? Bruce said you were going to negotiate a deal."

"I'd be lying if I wasn't scared out of my mind..."

"_Dinner is ready, both of you come down." _Phoenix and Tim here from the intercom.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. C'mon let's go down. I'm hungry." Tim says as he begins to walk out the room.

"I hope so.." Phoenix says and follows him out.

* * *

_At Dinner..._

Phoenix and Tim make their way to their seats as Alfred starts serving the food. They both mutter thanks as he places dishes on the dining table. Phoenix looks to her left to see an empty chair and asks him a question, "Where's Bruce?"

Before Alfred can answer, Bruce Wayne walks into the room. "Right here." He says and then sits down in his chair.

The three of them start to eat dinner and begin a casual dinner conversation. The conversation goes on for about fifteen minutes, about school,the titans, work, paparazzi. All the sudden then Phoenix bursts out and says, "I have no idea how I'm supposed to be negotiation this whole thing with Ra's. He's going to see right through me. I'm freaking out Bruce." she says and pushes her plate away. "I'm not really hungry..." She says and walks away.

"Well then.." Tim says playing with his food.

"Finish eating. i'm going to go talk to her." Bruce says and walks out of the dining room.

* * *

_With Phoenix..._

Phoenix walks into a large den. As she enters the room she sees a large painting of a couple holding hands and smiling. She curls up on the couch across from the painting. She continues to look at the painting as she tries to find a solution for meeting Ra's Al Ghul. After a few minutes, she hears soft footsteps coming closer to the room. Without taking her eyes of the painting she begins to talk, "How did you know I would be here?"

Bruce Wayne smiles as he enters the room and replies, "You always come here when you're worried. They help you calm down" He says referring to the painting of her parents on the wall. Phoenix gives out a small chuckle and makes room for him to sit on the couch.

Bruce sits down and begins to talk. "Let's go over what will happen at the meeting."

Phoenix turns to face him and he continues to talk. "Have you looked at the plans for his base in yemen?"

"Yeah. The least security is on the south side. two guards."

"Don't enter from their. Enter from the west side." Bruce says

"Why? if I remember correctly the most security is over there?"

"I know. which is why you're going to enter from underground. make a tunnel and use that to get inside the main wall. Once inside you'll have enough blind spots in the camera to get outside of Ra's office without being noticed." Batman takes a notepad and pen from the table and begins to draw out the plan for Phoenix.

"It will take you 20 seconds to get inside Ra's office. You'll be surrounded in 30. That gives you a 10 second of free time to get Ra's attention and have him call of security." Phoenix nods taking in all of the information.

"What's the first thing you are planning on saying to him." Batman asks looking at her.

"umm..We need to talk?" Phoenix says nervously. Batman shakes his head and continues.

"No. You have 10 seconds to tell him what you know about his plan. So what will you tell him."

Phoenix takes a deep breath and begins to talk, "I must admit the plan was amazing. Using the subway system to destroy the city? master stroke"

"Perfect. That's seven seconds." Batman says. "Don't talk too fast and pace your voice out. Seem calm and composed." Phoenix replies with an ok.

"Ra's will call of his security after that. Let him waste your time. Let him wander of and get into his talk about creating a perfect society. Let him think you are in no rush." Batman says.

"Why?"

"So he doesn't think I have a reason to worry. Got it. No rush." Phoenix says nodding her head. "Then what?"

"Then, you're going to tell him that you've got a cure for the ebola. It's really important you mention Cheng Jon's autopsy in this. Don't miss any details about how you find the cure. Now recite it too me."

"Finding a cure was difficult at first. Until we received a small amount of virus to conduct the tests on that is. It came from Cheng Jon. The pathologists was kind enough to give us a small sample of his liver. It took hours trying to decode the RNA and then design it all over again. It all pulled through in the end though." Phoenix says.

"You don't sound confident. Say it with confidence when you're with him. Say it as if you have won." Batman says, "Don't mention anything thing about the seismic machines till then. After you spill on finding the cure, Ra's will understand you don't have a way to stop the machines. This is when you tell him you want to negotiate a plan that works for the both of them."

"Ok..Bruce what if he asks for something I can't give.." Phoenix asks worriedly.

"He won't. Ra's has been trying to get a proper base on the west coast and we've stopped all of his attempts in doing so. Most likely his price will be that you let him built a base in the subway system."

"Okay..." Phoenix says unsure about the whole situation.

Batman continues to talk. "You make sure he knows the titans won't look the other way. You tell him that the titans will look the other way when it comes to the construction of the base for 3 months. He'll say a larger number. You get him to come down on 6 or less. Make sure he knows anything other than the construction is fair game to stop."

Phoenix nods.

"After all the details are worked out between you two. If he's serious he will ask to shake your hand. Do it and leave. DO NOT LINGER FOR EVEN A SECOND. Do you understand?"

"Yeah. umm I haven't really worked out an exit strategy yet.." Phoenix says nervously as she starts playing with her hair.

"You're going to teleport out as far as you can go. If that's right outside the base then so be it. Once you're out, we'll be able to track your location as long as you're 5 miles away from the base's center. So that's 3 miles from the walls. The minute you show up again on the map we'll transport you to the watchtower."

"Okay..it's simple. I think we'll be ok" Phoenix says with a little confidence in her voice.

"I know you can do this. Just have some faith in your self." Bruce says to her.

"Thanks..anything else I should know about?"

"Yeah. There's a good chance he'll send someone after you two. So keep a lookout once you leave the base."

"Will do." Phoenix gets up from the couch, and continues to talk. "I should go back it's already 12 it'll take me an hour and half to get back to the tower. Will you be at the watchtower later tonight?"

"Yes. Go I'll see you later." Batman says getting up as well.

Phoenix looks at him hoping he'll say something else, when he doesn't she leaves the room. Right before she walks out though, she looks back at the painting and then walks out.

_well what do you guys think? good? bad? horrible?...let me know :)_


	18. Chapter 18

_sorry i took so long to get this chapter done, I was blocked :( but it's finished! I hope you guys like it! review please :)  
_

_p.s. I don't own anything mentioned in this chapter o.o_

_Titans tower..._

Robin sits in the dark, using the light from his laptop to do his work. He looks to up to see the time and reads 2:14 am. He sighs and looks at the door trying to concentrate on his work. Distracted, he slams the laptop shut and walks over to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. As he puts a pot on the coffee maker he hears the doors open.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Phoenix says as she walks in. She walks into the main switchboard and turns on the kitchen lights. She then walks over to the kitchen counter.

Robin shrugs his shoulders and says,"I wanted sit in the dark." He then turns off the coffee maker. "You ready?" He asks her.

She nods her head and begins to talk. "Phoenix to watchtower. I need teleportation for two."

"5 seconds." She hears on the other side. Her and Robin are then teleported to watchtower.

* * *

_Watchtower..._

Two titans appear on the teleporter and step off it. Phoenix sees batman waiting for them near one of the doors and walks towards him. Robin follows.

"You're late." He says as the two of them as they come near him.

"I was stuck in traffic. My fault. Sorry." Phoenix says quickly.

Batman glares at her for a second then turns to Robin and begins to talk.

"Phoenix will be in charge. Once you teleport into Yemen, Phoenix will create a tunnel and both of you will enter the base using that tunnel. Once inside there are 5 buildings, one in the middle. and 2 on each side use the blind spots on the cameras and pass the two buildings. Then enter the main building using the vents. She knows where to go from there. Follow her lead. I think Ra's is going to want to build a base in Jump City. You're going to give him less than 6 months to complete it and no special treatments. Make sure he understands the last part. During the negotiation only one of you talk. Once you make the deal. Leave. Do not wait around and pull something stupid." Batman looks at Phoenix and says, "both of you."

"She's in charge and i do nothing. Of course." Robin mutters to himself.

"Any questions?" Batman asks ignoring Robin's comment.

The two of them say no. "You're already behind time. Go. I'll stay here till both of you come back and you can reach me of something's goes wrong." Batman says to them and motions them to walk towards the teleporter again.

Once they reach the machine they two titans step on the circles and wait for batman to plug in the coordinates.

"Good luck. Be careful." He says to them and then they disappear.

* * *

_Somewhere in Yemen._

Phoenix and Robin are teleported onto desert like area of a mountain. It's still dark outside as the sun hasn't begun to rise.

"You ready?" Phoenix asks robin.

He shakes his head and says, "No. Lets just get this over with."

She nods her head and does a roundhouse kick as she pushes her hands towards the ground. The ground around the two of them slowly gives away and puts them in a small hole. Phoenix then puts her hands forward and starts creating a tunnel.

"We haven't really gotten a chance to talk" she tells Robin as they walk through the tunnel

"Not really my fault. You wanted to go the Manor" Robin says

"Well we've got a long walk ahead of us..how did the Titan's take it?"

"Cyborg is against it. Starfire is. I don't know what she is actually I think she had more of a problem with me coming with you than the actual problem."

Phoenix stop and looks at him. "You told her about us didnt you? God dick-"

"I didn't! Which is why I don't understand why she's so against you doing something with me"

They continue to walk, and phoenix creates a ball of white light in front of them so they can see.

"Who knows. You need to talk to her about it.."

"Yeah yeah, Raven gave me a lecture on it before we left. I'll fix it when we go back." Robin says waving his hand. "This is weird."

Phoenix looks at him and asks, "what?"

"Us talking about her?"

"Duh. You're the one who mentioned her." Phoenix says looking away from him.

"What about you? Who have you being with for the past two years" robin asks curiously

Phoenix stops for a second and they both stare at each other. She then begins to walk away. "No one. "

"you're lying." Robin says not believing her. when she doesn't acknowledge him he walks towards her and continues, "What about that prince you were always with! And then there were rumors about you and Roy, oh and that singer, in fact I even remember something about a model."

"YOU KEPT TRACK OF ME!" Phoenix says shocked, " and for the record I never did anything with any of them it was usually just publicity...you kept track of me?.." She asks again

"Well I...ok so I may have looked you up a couple times to see if you were okay...I was worried."

Phoenix gives a small laugh sarcastically. "Yeah. Ok."

Robin grabs her hand and stops her. "Phe. I loved you. I still do. I mean I still cared about you and I was worried and every time I thought about you I wanted to come home-"

"So you put me in the back of your mind and formed your team and all. great. Ok" Phoenix says trying to walk away. His grip on her hand was too strong. "Let go. We need to get moving." She says taking his hand of her.

"Okay yes, that's what I did. But then Jason died..and I came home for the funeral and you were there. All of that came back and I got curious...so I looked you up and it look like you had moved on. "

"I didn't." She says with a hurt voice, " I'm changing the topic. I need to be ready to face Ra's I can't do that with you on my mind."

"Of course. How much longer?"

Phoenix pulls out a rectangular communicator and pulls up a map. "5 minutes at most" she says zooming into the location. She then hands it Robin. "Here. It's easier if you do something."

"Are you ready for this?" Robin asks her

"Nope. I'll be ready by the time we get there." Phoenix says, "okay so there's 5 small units before the main building. If we use the shadows and blind spots we should be ok. Then on the left side of the main building there's a large vent. We can enter the place from there. The only problem is -"

"That the space between that vent and the last building is too far apart. They'll see us?" Robin says

"Yeah so I was thinking we could stop the camera over there. Make it look like it was done by naturally"

"We won't have too. Cyborg gave us these" robin says taking out four rings from his utility belt. "They're holographic rings. They'll give us about a minute of invisibility. It's not much but it's something."

"Perfect. Thanks." Phoenix says taking two rings and placing them on each hand.

The two of them walk in silence, each preparing for the meeting in their own away. After a few minutes pass Robin says, "We're here."

* * *

Phoenix nods at him and begins to move the ground around her upward. "Let me check it out first."

Once she's high enough to see the base, she takes a quick look around at the direction of the cameras, and their location. She then closed the entrance and moves down a little as she moves robin up to her height.

"Ok. Good news. We're in a shadow. And there's a probably a blind spot a feet away from where we are. The camera will be at us every 15 second so we'll have just enough time if we go one by one."

"I'll go first." Robin says.

Phoenix hands him a small ear piece. He takes it and puts it in his ears. "There's two frequencies on it. One is just us two. Thats the one you are in right now, they other is us and the league. It will be easier to talk this way." She says

"I'll signal you when to come out" he says to her.

"You ready?" She asks

"Yah. Fifteen seconds. How hard can it be? Lets do it."

Phoenix then creates a hole on the surface again. She then begins to move his body upwards.

"15 seconds begin now. I can countdown if you want." She asks him

He nods his head and gets ready to jump out onto the surface.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3-"

"I'm in position." She hears through the link.

A minute later the link is activated once again. "Ok you've got 10 seconds to get on the spot." Robin says and begins to countdown for her.

She flies up a little and then takes a step to the left. She then closes the tunnel.

"...5. Nice. There's a camera on your right. It moved really slow. I'd say you've got a good 20 seconds to cross the building. Other than that there's no camera's once you hit the back of the building you're good. So you're clear from this edge to that"

"I'm coming." She says to him and quickly movs to the back wall of the building. She walks towards the end and stops. On the other side she seems a small outline looking out towards her.

"Run. Now."

Phoenix sprints towards the other side and joins Robin.

They both crouch behind a wooden crate and talk.

"Last building." Phoenix says. "We just need to make it to the other edge. Then then turn on the invisibility thing and run to the vent."

Robin nods his head. "We've only got 5 seconds." He says to her

She peaks at the camera. "There's no way we can cross it in under 5 seconds."

"Knock it out." He says to her and turns around getting ready to run.

"Gladly. She turns back around and beings to use her powers. Her eyes begin to glow white. The two of them hear a circuit fuse and look to see the camera smoking

"Go go go!" She whispers to him and the two of them run to edge.

"How long before they come check it out?" He asks her

"Now. How do you turn on these things?" Phoenix asks looking at her hands.

Robin punches his hands together activating the rings and becomes invisible. He then begins to run to other side.

"That's how." Phoenix mutters to herself and does the same. She then begins to run as she sees the metal coveting on vent on the other side open itself and then fall to the ground.

Finally reaching the main building she climbs inside the vent on and stands on small piece of metal as the entrance was a tube. She uses her powers to close vent again.

* * *

"Robin?"

"Up here. Climb up it. There's another section" he says poking his head out

Phoenix using the small edges on around the vent she begins to jump up and reaches another section. She pulls herself up and sits inside the vent. The two of them look at each other and smile. Robin gives out a chuckle and whispers

"We make a good team."

"Oh yeah" Phoenix says smiling back. She pulls out a communicator and looks at the map. Robin moves to her side so he can see it as well.

"Ok. Ra's will be on the fourth. We're on the second. So two more floors up and then in the middle. If we use this tube here. There's two entrances on each floor. We can take one floor at a time."

"Lets do it." As he walks towards the edge of the vent they are in and begins to jump up to the 3rd entrance.

"Ok. It's clear. I'm going to head more up." She hears through the com link and makes her way to the third floor vent. She looks up to see him reach the fourth floor and tells him to wait. After taking a small break at the entrance of the third floor she continues on and joins Robin.

"It's just straight down here." She says and the two of them begin to crawl further inside the vent. After some time. The two of them see slits in the vent and look down at an opening.

"This is it. 20 seconds to get inside remember. The vent is right outside Ra's office. I'm going to unlock the door now so we don't waste time with that."Phoenix says looking down to see the hallway from the slits in the opening. "I'll go first." She then removes the metal covering from opening, takes a deep breath and jumps down onto the hallway. She smirks at the camera and walks into the office

* * *

Ra's al Ghul stands at his window and looks out to see a beautiful sunrise on the ocean. He hears the door click open and turns around to see Phoenix enter his office. In the back he sees the boy wonder jump down from the vent. He tried to keep his face composed and begins to talk. Before he can begin though Phoenix cuts him off.

"I must admit. You outdid your self this time. Your plan was pretty amazing. Using the old subway system to level the city. Master stroke." Phoenix says confidently spacing her words out. She gives him a cocky smile and walks into his office. Robin follows

"Ah the daughter and the prodigy. It's been a while since I've seen you both." He says as he takes sits back down. He places his hands on the table and smiles up at them.

Phoenix hears a lot of footsteps come closer and then stop. She sees a group of assassins surrounding door as she turns around. She turns back around and ignores them.

"Not seeing you for a while? I'll take that as a compliment." She says to him and crosses her arms.

Ra's looks at the guards and signals them to leave. "Nothing to see here. Close the door and leave." Hesitantly the guards look at each other and walk away as one of them closes the door.

"Ah jump city. Prodigy you must now how much your city has grown. It's becoming the new industrial center for large corporations, business is booming, the people are earning good money, and city is growing. But in the midst of all that crime has gone up, corruption has heightened and the city's morales have gone the drain. You and I are on the same team. I merely want to recreate this city again and make it truly great. Now take Yemen for example. They willfully accepted my help and now this country has grown so much. It is becoming better day by day. So why don't we do the same with Jump. The process would move a lot quicker if I had the help from it's protectors." Ra's finishes

"We are not on the same team. We're on opposite sides in fact. " Phoenix says and walks towards his desk. She places her hands on his desk and looks at him. "Do I want the corruption and crime to end? Yes. Do I think it needs to happen by creating havoc in the city through an earthquake and killing whatever the remaining population is through Ebola?NO" she says to him with anger in her voice. She sees a slight shock in his face at the mention of the Ebola and smirks. She turns back around and continues to talk.

"What did you really think we wouldn't find out about it? Your front company makes a deal with Cheng Jon Corp. to create cures for upcoming biological weapons? Really Ra's?" She says smiling. "At first I didn't think too much of it. Until you killed of Cheng Jon with a new form of Ebola according to his autopsy." She continues and turns around to face him again.

Ra's stays silent and places his hands underneath his chin. "I think you did not do enough research. Let me tell you what Ebola does to the body. Actually let me show you." He says smiling. He presses a button and a small projector comes down from the wall. The lights in the room go dim. Ra's selects a specific file and it begins to play on the projector.

On the projection screen Phoenix and Robin see a horrible sight. They see Cheng Jon struggling as he bleeds out from all parts of his body. As he coughs a piece of organ, a lung maybe comes out too. They watch him struggle to live for a good two minutes. Then the video switches to his autopsy. They see a doctor open up his abdominal cavity and see a soup like mixture of blood and liquefied organs.

"Oh my god..." Phoenix hears Robin say from the back as she tries to keep her face composed. The video stops playing and the lights come back on

"That will be the fate of all of jump." Ra's says looking at Robin, who he can tell is utter shock and disgust from his face. "The best part? There is no cure." Ra's says smiling.

Phoenix makes herself smile and begins to smile."The cure? Oh yes there is. That was probably the hardest thing to figure out. The pathologist who conducted autopsy on Mr. Cheng Jon helped us out there. He gave us a small piece of virus from a part of his liver that hadn't been destroyed yet. It took hours of hard work to decode the Rna and then recode it to find the cure. But it wasn't impossible."

"So you will be able to save some people good for you." Ra's says keeping emotion out of his voice. However Phoenix picks up worry from him and proceeds according to plan

"The cure is airborne." She says "I'll be able to save the city."

"Not from the earthquake though. Or have you forgotten about that?"

She looks down and away, to make it seem as if she has lost that battle. "Which is why I'm here to make you an offer. Your plan doesn't really work without the Ebola. So I'm here to make you an offer. I give you one thing you want and you leave Jump alone."

Ra's smiles at the two of them. "I'm intrigued. Negotiation with me, tell me prodigy how do you feel about this."

"I'd take whatever you can get out of this Ra's. " robin says

"The demon has many organizations and bases around the world. The detective's involvement has not let us create a proper base in America however, I'd say that will change very soon."

"You want me to look the other way when It comes to the league?" Phoenix asks shocked. She then snorts and acts as if she's going to walk away. "Yeah, I think I'll figure out some other way. Let's go-"

"We do not need your protection. Let us create a base in jump city. In your subway system." Ra's says a little quickly.

Phoenix smiles and winks at Richard and then turns around with a serious face. Ra's looks at robin continues to talk. "I need the titans to look away from the subway system for some time."

"We'll look the other way for 3 months." Phoenix says

"Surely you can do better than that. You know we cannot construct a base in that little time. Give me 10."

"3 months."

"Nine"

"Ra's ThREE MONTHS" Phoenix says showing 3 fingers to him

"7 months."

Phoenix takes a moment to answer and then says "four"

Ra's smiles and walks towards the two of them.

"I'll settle for 5."

Phoenix looks at Robin and he nods his head approving. "Five it is. But let me make one thing clear. We look away only with the construction. If we need to go in the subway systems for any reason we will. If we catch one of your men committing any crime." Phoenix behind to say. She then takes a step towards him and says, "I will personally hunt him down and put him in jail."

"Of course. So it is settled then you do your job. And we will do ours." Ra's says holding out of his hand. Without saying anything Phoenix shakes it. Phoenix then begins to walk towards Richard and Ra's to his desk.

"I'll be sure to tell your brother you stopped by." Ra's says to her.

Phoenix stops dead in her track. Her hands begin to glow white as she gets ready to attack Ra's al Ghul. She feels someone grab her arm.

"Phoenix. Not here. It's not worth it." Robin says to her as he glares at Ra's.

After a few moments glow disappears and she walks out of the room slamming the door shut. Ra's gives out a soft laugh and turns around to look at the scenery.


End file.
